The Dementor's Bite
by proudwriter
Summary: Hermione was hit by a spell that was meant for Severus. Can Severus find a way to cure her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blood… Death… Despair… that was all that was to be seen in the vast lands of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But this was not a time to be looking around the school and grounds. There was a war at hand, a terrible war that held the fate of the widzarding and muggle world alike. Smoke billowed over the ablaze west tower as the immense fire was burning its way down the west wing of the building. Screams and cries filled the perimeter trying to get away from it all. But the fire ran after them preventing the injured and the scared from fleeing through that wing. What was more dreadful then the awful fire was the cause of it. The malicious DeathEaters. They were the cause of all the pain and suffering that had been going on that day. To stray in their path brought a more painful death then any fire would ever have to offer.

The beautiful white tombstone representing the man who brought hope to the wizarding world stood cracked and smothered with blood at the foot of the black lake. The lake itself quivered with fear of the death and destruction that littered it's shore. The creatures below it's marble surface would emerge above the water's protective skin to view the events that were taking place around their underwater world. On occasion they would rise and send forth a spear or a heavy rock at a near by enemy. Every so often you would see the outcome of a duel seeing a one opponent falling at the hand of their adversary.

Dawn was approaching with a blood red fire in the heavens that reflected the one down on earth. A hooded figure appeared in the heart of the battle. Gasp of shock and fear welcomed this strange figure as he turned to survey his surroundings. Coming to their senses many men and women began fleeing for their lives tripping over dead bodies along the way, scrambling about to avoid those who were still fighting and the injured.

A lone boy came forth toward the figure not knowing that he was being followed by a few witches and wizards. Halting in front of the gruesome form he noticed that his opponents had a group of followers circling around him in a form of arc. Looking over his shoulder he saw that he formed his own group of protectors and was glad that he had them there by his side.

"Ah…what have we here? The famous Harry Potter." The figured removed his hood reavealing the well awaited Dark Lord- Lord Voldemort. "And look who has come to join him. His faithful Order and the traitorous Severus Snape. Tell me Severus how could you be so foolish to join the losing side?"

"Fancy to see you here Voldemort I am surprise that you came to watch your army to perish at our hands. Look around you Dark Lord you have as many casualties as we do." Severus answered him coolly.

"You are a coward Severus, I always knew that you were now the entire world know it too." The Dark Lord aimed his wand at him and sent forth a violent yellow light. It brushed pass Severus missing him hitting the person behind him. Turning around he saw Miss Granger with a shock look on her face shaking with fear. There was a yellow glow inside Severus did not know what spell the Dark Lord sent forth but if it was coming from the Voldemort it couldn't have been good.

As the final battle broke out around them Severus turned a gazed Hermione by her arms turning her to face him willing her to look in his eyes and focus. "Are you alright Miss Granger?"

A still shaking Hermione blinked at the realization that someone was holding her securely in their arms. Slowly she seemed to regain her consciousness comprehending that the person was her professor. "Professor Snape?" she asked in a quivering voice completely confused, "what's going on?"

"We are in the middle of a war." He stated bluntly trying to have patience with the person who received the curse in his stead. "You were hit with a spell, are you alright?" The war continued about them hexes and curses flying about.

"I'm fi-" the rest of her words where muffled out as Severus dragged her to the floor with him as a curse fly their way. "oof" she whimper out as he made sure to throw his body on top of her to protect her with it.

"My apologies Miss Granger." He verbalize as he stood back up pulling her along with him. "Are you still able to fight or shall I take you back to the castle?"

A determine gleam appeared on her face however the haunted shadow and look of fear and confusion still invaded her eyes. "Of course I can fight, I want to fight."

"Alright then let's go" he said turning and sending a hex at the DeathEater who shot one at them moments ago.

A cry behind him made him turn around again to see Hermione still standing where he left him. However, the only difference now was that she was hit with a slicing curse that cut it's path from between her breast down past her abdomen. She hunched in pain gasping for air. She couldn't take the pain anymore as she prayed for death as she felt herself fall into abyss. A strong pair of hands grabbed her before she reached the ground and pulled her against him for support. Looking up she saw the black eyes of her most fearsome professor, Professor Snape. She held onto his robes praying that he would find a way to help her. She felt her skin stitch together as he muttered a spell at her. However, the blood still seep through the stitches and to her air was sacred.

Severus looked around to see if there was anyone around to help. All members of the order were currently involved in duels with their rivalry. Curses and hexes were flying towards them by the few DeathEaters who were not occupied with an Order member. Severus knew that if he would leave her alone she would surly be killed. Looking down at the girl once more he felt a pang of guilt for the curse that was meant for him obviously took her off her edge and made her lose her awareness of what is happening around her. Not knowing what else to do he transfigured a rock into a stone hut to keep her safe. Lying her down on the floor he quickly removed her top to see the effect of the slicing curse. Blood was flowing everywhere and it seemed like it would never stop. He touched her body hoping that she would react to him but she was completely unfocused and was shivering like mad and ranging a high fever.

Hermione was holding onto his robes so tight that he thought that they would rip. Unsettled with the contact Severus cursed the fate that brought her to this as he held her tight to comfort so she would stop with the tears. Muttering dozens of curses under his breath while pointing to her body with his wand he was finally able to stop the blood from streaming through her stitches. He was glad that it did for now he saw that her breathing was becoming easier. He quickly conjured a glass of water to give to her hoping that it would help clam her down.

"Miss Granger?" he asked hoping for a respond, as he tried to pull away from her so he could rejoin the war.

Instead of answering him she just tightened her grip on his robes and buried her head into his chest letting out small sobs. Severus swore when he saw a dementor shape mark on her left fore arm. 'That was the spell that the Dark Lord sent him, -_the Dementor's bite_.' Severus looked back at the bushy hair that covered his chest finally understanding the way she had been acting. When hit with the dementor's bit the recipient sense of fear increase by the dozen, they are unable to respond to the stimulants around. As well the person feels as if they had been engulfed in complete blackness and despair.

Severus decided that he would have to research more into it once they return to Hogwarts. He knew that the Dark Lord wanted to hit him with such a spell in order to make sure that he does not partake in the final battle. Now even though he did not get hit he was being distracted to contribute to the great ending.

Pulling away from Hermione he leaped to his feet before she could stop him. "I must go now Miss Granger, I will be back for you soon. You are safe her." He told her gently as she moaned forth a sound of fear as a soft flow of tears streamed down her tender face. Severus sighed before he turned on his heal leaving the stone hut and sealing it off with magic. He decided to leave a Hogwarts crest on its door to so the order can help her if he would die.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sorry I forgot to put this up in the first chapter so here it is...**

**Disclaimer: **

The majority of the Characters belong to JK Rowling. The plot may go along with certain events that happen in the series, however, some additional Characters and my plot points are constructed out of my imagination.

(Thanks for the reviews…)

A fierce battle was waiting for him outside the hut. Immediately he rejoined it with an air of ease and grace. He killing all DeathEaters which were in his path he swiftly made his way toward the center where Potter and Voldemort were dueling.

"Voldemort!" he shouted behind the vile man.

Voldemort turned to see Severus standing there with his head held up with a pride that truly befitted monarchy. Silence echoed the field as the Dark Lord forgotten about the boy who lived and made his advance to his once beloved follower and now betrayer. A silent look of understanding passed between the boy who lived and the middle age wizard. Severus was to weaken and distract the Dark Lord so Harry could kill him.

"How does it feel my Lord to know that one of 'your most loyal servants' betrayed you." Severus taunted the man slowly moving backwards drawing the Dark Lord away from the battle to a more seclude area with Harry following them close behind.

"You will regret the day you were born Severus, no one betrays the Dark Lord and lives" Voldemort hissed at him as he continued to foolishly followed him away from the battle. Realizing the end was near everyone seemed to be frozen in time as they all stopped fighting in their spots to see the extended battle below. All eyes were on Voldemort and Severus. Harry took this opportunity to fade into the trees just to the left of Severus.

"_**CRUCIO"**_ both men yelled the same time.

The scene around them was alarming both men were shaking as a fierce pain cursed through their bodies yet neither of them wanted to let go of their wands first. Everyone knew that Severus was extremely powerful especially since they discovered him as the half blood prince. Yet even though they knew this they never saw anyone stand against the Dark Lord like this –even Harry haven't been able to keep the Dark lord at his mercy like this.

"Let go you fool" the Dark Lord hissed at him as he began to sway from the effect of the spell. Yet Severus held on tight holding his legs firmly in the ground. His teeth clenched firmly against each other as he held out his pain. Little cuts began to form on faces and bodies of both of the men. The longer they held on the deeper and longer the cuts began to spread.

"Let go!" the Dark Lord hissed again falling to his knees this time dropping his wand in defeat. Severus still ignored him holding his wand with the determination not to let go no matter how much pain he was in. Looking towards Harry giving him a slight nod.

"Let go! Let go!" the Dark Lord continued to crying out in agony. He didn't even realize that Harry was standing in front of him now until Harry spoke to him.

"It looks like the famous Lord Voldemort has faced his defeat."

"You haven't defeated me boy. Even if you kill me now I still have more lives inside my Horcruxes. You can't destroy me until they are all gone!" the Dark Lord let out a malicious laugh.

"Then you won't be too pleased to know that we destroyed them all."

"How could you… it's not possible." Still shaking from pain under the spell that he was on he slowly turned to Severus as a look of realization came across his face. His voice broke as he tried to croak out his displeasure at Severus "You helped them didn't you…you…you…you traitor. I trusted you enough…enough to let you keep one of them for me… and you betrayed me. You helped them... You brought the downfall of your own master…a master who gave you more then your own father ever did."

"Yes I did. I destroyed the one that you gave me and helped them find and destroy the others. You claimed that you gave me so much but you gave me nothing but shame. The shame of having your ugly mark taint my flesh. Albus the great wizard gave me everything; he gave me a life, a home, a job and a future- some thing that you would never have been able to offer me. Above all that he was a friend and a mentor that I cared for dearly and I would always be loyal to."

"You killed the fool because I told you. If you were loyal to him you wouldn't have killed him would you?" that Dark Lord look like he was cross between triumph and worry.

"I killed him because he commanded me to. He was weakened when he destroyed the ring and when he went with Potter he drank your poison he was dying anyways because of it. When he was on top of the tower he used Legilimency to command me to kill him. So I guess you can say that you don't even have the pleasure of having Dumbledore killed on your order."

Anger and pain burned on the Dark Lord's face. Severus still haven't lifted the spell and you could see the effect on the Dark Lord.

"Now Voldemort, it is time for you to meet your end. You have killed many and now it is your turn to be killed." Severus sneered at him as Potter made his advance. "Potter now!"

Severus felt his fingers slip from his wand collapsing from exhaustion as Harry shouted out the killing curse destroying the Dark Lord once and for all. He slowly felt himself fall into unconciousness feeling at peace as darkness surrounded him.

Voices were heard all around him. An augment broke out between two of the voices but he could not make out what they were saying. All he wanted to do is lie there in peace forgetting about the entire world. Here in is unconscious state he had no responsibilities, no worries no fears. Here he was safe from the responsibilities of life that he had to face each day the responsibilities that he could not escape.

His head was tilted upwards and a hot liquid tickled down his throat. He felt a magical pull forcing him to wake up but he fought it as much as he could until he could not hold his end of the battle any longer. Slowly his eyes twitched open and saw people all around him.

He groaned and closed his eyes willing them to go away but they didn't.

"See I told you that potion will wake him up. He invented that one you know. He made it to help me relive the people who got injured in the war. It is a bit ironic that he needed his own potion in the end." He heard Poppy say up ahead. He suddenly dreaded the fact that he invented such a potion wanting nothing more then to sleep forever.

He weakly peered from his eyes lids at the people around him. He was surrounded by the Order and the Hogwarts staff. The Weasley boy looked as if he would burst with anger.

"Professor McGonagall we can't waste time. Get him up and tell to help her!"

"Severus boy," Minerva called him. He opened his eyes a fraction of an inch to peer at here through his lids. "You must wake up now we have no time to waste boy." She child him.

He opened his eyes fully looking straight at her not saying anything. His blank eyes traveled around the room taking in his surroundings.

"Professor McGonagall we have to hurry she needs our help!" Ron wined at her again.

"Ron" Harry intervened "Give the guy a minute. What he did took all the energy out of him. Not only that technically he should still be in a coma. The only reason why he is up is because the potion. We don't even know how focus he is, give him a minute to adjust."

For the first time Severus saw the good in the Potter boy and appreciated his defense for him for right now he had no energy at all.

"You would not be saying that Harry if it was your girl friend in trouble."

'_His girlfriend,_' Severus thought. "Hermione" he whispered. Minerva made him and Hermione resort to first name basis after working side by side together in the Order for the past year and a half.

Hogwarts was closed for their seventh year as well as this year. They decided that they would open it once again once the war was over as well as create an extra wing for continuing education students. The university wing will allow all the students who missed their final years at Hogwarts to go back to school and complete their degree. As well it will allow future students to complete their University degree without going abroad.

"yes Severus, Hermione." Minerva rushed at him. "We don't know what happened to her. She's in the cave that you put her in but she won't come out. She starts screaming if anyone gets near her and she cries for you. Is this from the spell that she got hit with?"

"It is from the spell that the Dark Lord sent at me." he whispered hoarsely. "The curse was meant for me, but the Dark Lord when I dodged it, it hit Hermione. I didn't know that she was behind me until I heard her gasp."

"Do you know what the curse was? Can you help her?" Minerva pressed at him urgently.

"It was the Dementor Bite." he croaked. "I think that I might be able to help her but there is no guarantee."

"You better find a way to help her!" Ron stormed at him. "It's your falut that she got hit by the curse in the first place. So get off your bloody behind of yours and get her out of that hell of a hole that you put her in! You put her right or I'll skin you alive!"

Ron was shaking with anger as he adavnaced towards Severus preparing to hit him square in the face. Remus and Harry hurried forward grabbing him back.

"Ron!" they shouted.

"You mustest do anything rash." Remus reasoned with him. "Severus will do everything possible to help Hermione but if you skin him alive you'll won't get anywhere."

"This is my girlfriend we are talking about. We must do something!" he yelled trying to get his point across.

"Uh Ron, may be we should point out that she is not your girlfriend, she dumped you three weeks before the war. Remember?" Harry told him not using the best approach to console his frantic friend.

"She didn't mean it when she broke up with me. She was distort that's all. She was worried and confused with all that was going on with the war and stuff. Now that the war is over she'll come around. You' ll see."

"What ever you say Ron, what ever you say…" Harry muttered weakly.

"Professor," he said turning to Snape, "Is there anything we can do now to help Hermione."

"You said that she was still in the cave." Severus looked towards Minerva who nodded solemnly.

"She won't come out," Harry voiced. "We all tried to pray her out of there but she kept of fleeting away into the depths of the shadows crying and screaming incoherently. The only thing that we could make out is her cry for you Sna-" he quickly corrected himself after getting a look from Minerva"Severus." Harry still haven't gotten the hang of calling his professors by their first names like Hermione did, and Severus still tended to call all of them by their sir name except for Hermione who he worked the most with.

"Poppy!" Severus called out in a husky voice that was still did not work properly because the weak state that his body was in. When the woman appeared he quickly ordered her to retrieve various potions that he would need to be healed so he could fetch Hermione with Potter. After downing the potions quickly he motioned to Remus to help him up.

Remus steadied him and together with Harry, Ron and Minerva they walked out of the Hospital wing to the cave that Hermione was hidden in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**(Thanks for the reviews….)**_

The small group made their way to the clearing the transfigured rock stood out boldly at the edge of the forest. From afar you could see the Hogwarts crest shining proud and bright reflecting its feelings on the outcome of the war. Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Ginny stood of the entrance of the rock looking forlorn. Tears were streaming openly down their cheeks as the sound of a woman's cry echoed from with in the cave.

Severus was slowly lead towards the women feeling guilty for what had come to past. As the entrance of the cave Severus turned to Ron with a stiff look. "Mr. Weasley, I do not think that you should come in with us. Remus and Potter you can enter with me if you like. Actually Remus I think I will need your help to walk so you can assume that you have no choice but to come in with me."

Ron was horrified over his proclamation and retorted with a sneer. "What do you me I can't come?"

"Exactly that Mr. Weasley. Molly keep your son at bay so we can coax the girl out of there." Severus snapped towards Molly completely agitated by the boy's presence.

Severus limped towards the hollow leaning heavily on Remus. Peering inside he saw her huddled in the corner. Her top was bare exposing her breast just as he had left her when he stitched her up. Lowering his head he entered the cave with Remus and Harry following at the rear. She did not notice their presence for she had her hands held up to her face as she cried into them. Harry senselessly ran forward putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"NO!" she cried shoving her self farther into the stone wall cutting her back on it's ridged edges. "Get away from me!"

"Hermione, it's me Harry. Please look at me." Harry begged her with a tender voice. "Please, let us take you out of here; you'll be safe I promise."

"No! Get away from me!" She moved along the stone wall moving away from Harry. "Severus!" her desparte wails echoed around them. "Severus where are you? Help me Severus please."

Severus took a hesitant step towards her pushing himself away from Remus. "Hermione." He whispered so lightly that it sounded like the passing of the wind. "Hemione I'm here." Hermione slowly looked up to see her protector standing in front of her.

"Severus!" she cried as she jumped on him with such force that he fell to the ground with her upon him.

"Severus, make it stop make it go away!" she cried incoherently.

"Make what go away Hermione?" he looked up at the girl in his arms.

She didn't answer him. Laying there on top of him she slowly calmed down and stopped crying. They laid there for a while with Severus rubbing her back in a gentle fashion before Remus and Harry came forth.

"Severus" Remus whispered not wanting to disturb the already perplex girl. "What's going on, what's wrong with her?"

"The curse." He answered plainly. "Remus help us up."

Remus tried to pull Hermione off of Severus but she had a death grip on Severus' robes sobbing with fear at each of their attempts to detangle her from him. Harry managed to hold the wailing girl back as Remus helped Severus to his feet. As soon as he was up Hermione ran into his arms burying her face into his chest. Severus looked at her with a concerned look which caused Remus and Harry to be panic stricken. Severus never let his thoughts or feelings show and if there was worry in his eyes then something was defiantly wrong.

"Severus" they both moved towards him with apprehension fearing the reaction that might strike from the damsel. Severus did not even look at them he was to busy watching the girl in his arms who finally stopped crying. After regarding her for a few moments he lifted his head towards the men.

"Potter go to the Restricted Section of the library and look for the book called '_**Demons and the Damned'**_ and meet me back in my quarters."

Harry ran from the cave grabbing a whining Ron on his way out steering him in the direction of the library. Nodding his head down at the girl he turned to Remus. "Remus could you help us get to my rooms?"

"Of course Severus."

Severus pulled an arms length back from Hermione. "No, don't. Don't leave me here." She cried as he removed his arms from her shrugging off his long black robes so he could encase the young women inside of it before holding her close by his side. "It is alright Hermione; we are just going to get you back into the castle."

She nodded sadly as she took hold of his hand and held onto it firmly. With the lack of vigour to walk Severus allowed Remus to put a charm on them to move their bodies to the castle. Although much calmer Hemione kept a bone breaking hold on his arm the entire way there that Severus was extremely relived when they arrived at his Quarters. In his sitting room Harry was sitting in a large, black leathered chair holding a book in his hand. Ron was pacing hysterically behind him.

"About time you lot showed up!" Ron threw at them. They all ignored him as Remus floated Severus and Hermione to the couch. Severus sat there with Hermione beside him still holding onto him tightly.

"Why is she touching you like that?" Ron spat at Severus looking daggers at him.

"It is a long story" Severus groan before looking towards Harry. "You got the book Harry? Good, bring it here."

Harry hiked himself off the chair and handed Severus the book. "What do you need this book for?"

"You'll see." Was the reply he got as Severus worked his way through the pages of the book stopping here and there to look at the content of a page or two. "Here harry, read this." Severus said sincerely as he handed the young boy the book.

The Dementor's Bite

_The Dementor's bite is known as the most grotesque spell known to wizard kind. Although the unforgivable curses are known for being heinous many agree that the Dementor's bite can be just as bad or even worse. The spell works like the presence of the Dementor bringing out the recipients worst fears. However, the more powerful the dispatcher is the stronger the effect of the spell will be on the victim. _

_The spell was first discovered during the late 1700s by Professor S.B BlackHeart, during the time of the horrific French Revolution. It brought the world to the brinks of destructor and despair. The most visible sign of a person who received a Dementor's bite is the mark on their left forearm. If the person did in fact have been inflicted by the curse a tattoo baring the form of a Dementor will appear on the arm. Many say that BlackHeart took advantage of the curse casting on unsuspecting women. When they would fall into despair he would throw himself forth like a knight in shining armour gaining their trust in order to make them his mistress. BlackHeart was able to attain no less then sixty mistresses within two years. _

_In the mid 1800s the Dementor's bite was band from usage from all wizards across Europe. The only way to ease the sufferer is if the sufferer finds a protector for themselves within twenty four hours of being hit by the curse or else they will fall pray to the depression and despair becoming senile. _

_However, finding a protector is not a just the simple task of finding one who agrees to protect them. It is that and more. In order for the person to feel at ease he must find a person he trusts as well as finding their soul in another- in other words their soul mate. In order for the sufferer to find comfort in the protector he/she must find the person whose soul completes him/her. The sufferer tends to find their soul mates right away for they feel a sense of serenity when they are around them, for even without knowing their soul mate can offer them the love and protection like no one else can. On many occasions the victim marries their protector for they know that they have in fact found their true soul mate. If the person who is bound to be the protector is known to the victim before the spell is cast the victim will have an unnatural attraction to that person and will refuse the touch of anyone except the protector himself. As well, the victim will not be able to be at peace without contact with their protector. The more direct contact with the protector is the more presence of mind the victim has as well as being more relaxed. _

_An advantage of having a protector is that the protector and the suffer is able to communicate telepathically between each other and the protector can aparatate to anywhere the suffer is if he/she is in danger._

_The only way a sufferer can remove their touch from their protector with out falling back into despair is if the protector provides an amulet that contains three drops of his blood in it. With that the sufferer can keep their peace of mind as long as the protector is in the same room and must be in constant view of the sufferer. However, even this has it's disadvantage for when the sufferer is at any sort of risk even if the one who is out to harm her is not around the amulet will not work properly and they would cling to their protector. Both the sufferer and the protector will feel a sense of uneasiness when the sufferer is at risk. _

Harry stood there looking at Severus with a mix look of shock and horror across his face. "

What does this have to do with Hermione?" Ron asked stupidly not getting the point of what he just read.

"The question is why would the Dark Lord send this curse of all curse at Severus." Harry retorted.

"That would be apparent Harry." Severus stated. "Now knowing what the curse entail tell me Harry why _**would**_ the Dark Lord want me to be hit with such a spell?" This was something that Harry liked about Severus now. As they worked together destroying the Horcruxes Severus actually started treating him like a human being and allowing him to answer and ponder the questions he asked without feeling like a complete idiot.

"Isn't it obvious Harry." Ron interjected. "Severus is a bloody git and traitor why need a better reason then that to curse him." Ron was extremely bitter towards the older wizard for since Severus worked so closely with Hermione during the course of the war Ron got jealous over the friendship that she built with him. Ron would often complain to anyone who would listen –though often ignored- that Severus was always too near to Hermione for comfort.

"Shut up Ron" Both Harry and Remus shot at him at once.

"I guess the reason is because once he saw your true colours and realized that you were no longer on his side that you would fight with the Order to the end. He must have acknowledged the fact that you are a major asset and without you we would not be able to win. If he could hit you with that curse you would not be level minded enough to help us through the battle."

"Exactly Harry. Now you see why he used that curse of all curses to send at me. If I would fall into the inevitable despair I would be more of a burden then anything else. It would be a distraction for the Order for no one will know what was going on with me and I wouldn't be able to help fighting at all. The fact that I put Hermione in the cave I prevented her from being more injured then she was as well as from distracting the order."

Nodding to Hermione he motioned Severus to her left arm which Severus pulled away from his chest revealing the mark. "She has the mark." Harry said stating the obvious.

Severus nodded seriously. "Yes it appears so."

"Well that's not a problem. I'll give her a charm so she can go back to being normal."

"Ron I don't think that will work." Harry said giving his friend a sympathetic glance.

"Why not?"

"because," Remus answered saving Harry from hurting his friend, "You are not her protector. Severus is. Not only does she trust her but it seems like they are soul mates or else she wouldn't be sleeping on him right now."

"That can't be." Ron hissed at him. "Snape is nothing but an ugly greasy git. He can't be her protector! And do actually think that she would trust him being a Death Eater and all!"

Ron ran towards Hermione pulling her out of Severus' loose grasp causing her to cry out in pain and fear. "Look at me Hermione!" he stormed holding her firmly by the wrist. "You can't trust Snape. He is the reason why you are like this. I am the one for you not him."

In an instant Ron was thrown back against the dungeon's wall. Severus plunged forth and caught Hermione before she fell to the ground. Red and purple bruises marked the spot where Ron griped her. Looking up Severus noticed that he was not the only one to send a spell at Ron to stop him from hurting Hermione. Remus, Harry and Minerva still had their wands pointed to the spot where Ron stood only seconds before.

"Well that went well didn't it?" Remus threw in trying to lighten the mood as Severus steered Hermione back to the couch where she rested her head on his chest again.

"She looks exhausted and you do as well Severus. Let's get the two of you washed up so you can get some rest." Minerva commented. Both Harry and Remus nodded before turning to the door.

"Let me know if you need anything Severus." Remus said as he waved his wand lifted Ron's unconscious body in the air.

"Yeah me too Severus. This is strange and all but I will do anything to help Hemrione and I know that you would too. I trust you, we all do…" Harry looked at Ron for a moment. "Well most of us trust you. Anyways if you need anything let us know." Harry said as he followed Remus and a floating Ron out the door. Minerva turned to Severus with a miserable look on her face clearly not knowing what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Thanks for the reviews….)

'This is going to be hell.' Severus thought to himself. He already liked Hermione a lot more then on a friendly basis. Fearing her reaction he never dared to make a move. But now he will never be able to get away from her. She will be bound to notice how much he actually cared about her. Yet there was nothing any of them could do about it.

Severus gently shook Hermione awake. "Hermione" he whispered softly to her. Hermione looked up at him with fearful eyes.

"What's wrong with me Severus?" she took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't know what's wrong but I'm scared to death unless I am holding you. Severus what's happening to me?" she cried hiding her face into his chest again.

"You were hit with the spell that the Dark Lord sent at me. It's called the Dementor's kiss. Have you heard of it." Hermione thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Here" he said handing her the book. Her eyes widen with each passage that she read.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him with misty eyes. "I can't cling onto you for the rest of my life. Yet whenever I am not touching you I fall into a world of chaos and despair. I can't Severus. You have to help me please!"

"Don't worry Hermione together we will find out what to do." He answered her sympathetically. "For now all I can give you an amulet. We can prepare that right now."

Severus rose from the couch holding Hermione's hand securely in his as he walked to his bedchambers. He went and took a little black chest out of a lock drawer. He slowly opened it up pulling out a silver necklace from within the box. In the middle of the necklace sat a beautiful locket. Opening up he removed the two mini pictures that were within it. One picture was a picture of a beautiful woman while the other picture was of a baby boy. Hermione realize that it was his mother's necklace.

"Severus is that…" she asked.

"It was my mother's…" He put the necklace on his counter and removed his hand from Hermione pulling a knife from a drawer as hermoine grabbed on to his shoulder holding on dearly. "I inherited all her belongings when she died." He took the knife and swiftly sliced his finger watching three drops of blood fall into the heart of the locket. "But now…" He turned towards to Hermione open in the chain and fastening it around her neck. "It's yours." He said, wearing a kind look in his eyes as his breath tickled her neck.

"Thank you" Hermione whispered fastening her hand around the locket. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were watering.

He led her to the washroom so she could shower first. Minerva who wisely stood out of view during the entire encounter between Severus and Hermione came forth and helped Hermione shower while Severus stood by his door with his back towards the women. When Hermione was clean Minerva wrapped Hermione inside one of Severus' black bathrobes leading her to a chair in the corner of the washroom turning the chair that so it did not face the view of the shower. As he tore off his robes, jacket vest and shirt, Severus saw Hermione stiffen as she no longer had him in her view. He saw the fear and dread wash over. Swiftly he made his way to her wrapping his arm around her from behind couching her close to him.

"It's alright Hermione," he whispered in her ear. "I'm right over here." He turned her in her arms and she pressed her head into his bare chest.

"I'm sorry Severus." Minerva apologized. "I forgot that the book said that she had to keep you within eyes view even with the charm."

"It's alright Minerva." Severus said before looking towards the shower. A faint hint of a pink hue rested upon his cheeks realizing that there is no way of getting around this with out her seeing her naked. "It's inevitable." He mumbled more to himself then to Minerva.

Minerva left the washroom to preparing their sleeping arrangements Hermione watched Severus as he swiped off his remaining clothes. She stood there facing him with her mouth wide opened with shock. "Do you like what you see Hermione?"

Hermione nodded not really paying attention to what he was asking her for her eyes were planted on his lower region.

"That's good." Severus chuckled as he entered the shower and began to clean himself. Stealing a glance at Hermione he inwardly smiled as he noticed a silly grin plastered on her face. Severus finished washing and got out of the shower wrapping a robe around him. "Come on Hermione." He chuckled shaking her out of her stare, as he led her into the bedroom "It's been a long day. I think we both deserve a good night's sleep."

Minerva was standing there waiting for them to enter. "I set up a bed next to yours for Hermione, Severus." She told them as she helped Hermione into a silk camisole and matching sorts. Severus gave them his back as he pulled on a pair of boxer and black silk pants before removing his robes. "I shall see you two tomorrow. Good night." Minerva turned and left Hermione in Severus' care.

He gently lead her to her bed and kissed her on her brow. "Good nigh Hermione." He whispered hoarsely.

"Good night Severus." She answered him with a huge smile playing across her face. Yet it faded as he left her and made his way to his own bed. He laid there for a while watching her try fall asleep, she looked fearful and alone as she laid there. There eyes met for a moment and he saw the pleading that was written in them.

"Hermione." He whispered. "If you feel the need to you can always join me here." She knew that she wasn't going to get a more straightforward invitation from him. She had in fact had a crush on him for a little over a year now. Since she started working so much alone with him for the order she had gotten to see the true Severus Snape. She could tell that he had the same feeling for her, but she knew that he would never act upon them. She dumped Ron before the battle hoping to confront Severus with her feelings after the War, but now things aren't working the way that she had initially planned.

He saw a smile broke over her face as she scrambled out of her bed and into his. He wrapped his arm around her as she laid her head on his bare chest her hand resting across his stomach. He watched as she was lulled to sleep by the tune of his beating heart. For the first time in his life Severus Snape felt truly at peace. He could lie like this forever never wanting to let go. Slowly he allowed himself to fall into the bliss of tranquil dreams.

Severus awoke the next morning as a ray of light passed through a slit in the curtain casting a glow over him. He looked down at the sleeping figure with a smile on his face. He then realized that he had his hand up Hermione's camisole cupped around one of her small breast. He slowly tried to remove it from there without her noticing when a sleepy voice stopped him.

"Don't. Severus don't move it."

Severus peered at Hermione. Her eyes were fully opened now but she still had a sleepy look to them. She was looking at him intensely as he gave her a questioning look.

"Severus. I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked trying to make out her behavior.

"Do you know why I dumped Ron before the war?"

'Why was she asking him this?' he thought "Why?"

"I broke up with him because I want to be with you." She blurted out.

Now Severus was really confused. "I don't understand."

"I had a crush on you for over a year now. I know that it is crazy but I like you a lot and I know you like me too. I see it in your eyes when you look at me. I wanted to get Ron out of the way so I could confront you with my feelings when the war was over. I never expected that this would happen. I guess that this was destined to be, but even if it didn't I would have wanted to be with you."

Severus regarded her for a moment while she bit her lower lip nervously. He cautiously leaned forward and kissed her. Their worlds exploded. Severus never felt this way before in his life and by the look in Hermione's eyes she felt the same. His arm moved around her back pulling her closer as his other hand made its way up her top as well caressing her back. She moaned into his mouth and he felt his senses spin out of control. He never had felt this aroused in his life. He hastily pulled her on top of him yanking camisole over her head and threw it to the floor pressing her breast to his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder breathing heavily.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that." He whispered huskily.

Severus covered her bare back with the sheets as he tenderly rubbed her back. They laid there for a while enjoying each other's touch. Life never felt so right. Soon the both of them fell into a deep sleep dreaming of what the future had in store for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**(Thanks for the reviews…)**_

Severus and Hermione did not make it to the Great Hall for breakfast. They got many quizzical glances and they hand in hand graced the Hall with their appearance for lunch. As soon as they arrived Severus was awarded by a deadly glare from Ron, but he completely ignored it. He got the girl after all…

"Why is he touching you?" Ron jerked at Hermione ignoring Harry's warning looks.

"_Ronald Wesley_," Minerva interjected sternly, "You read the passage in the book. You know that they need some sort of contact in order for Hermione to feel safe. We have to take these precautions until a solution is found. In the mean time you are forbidden to make any comments of whichever sort."

"But you told us that he gave her the charm, shouldn't that work?"

"Ron it said it in the book, it works to an extent but the best sense of security is if there is direct contact." Harry put forth.

"Well, she should be having that contact with me and not that slimy git."

"I told you that you must respect the staff in this school" Minerva glared at him thorough cat like eyes.

"I know Minerva, but it's just not fair, Hermione is supposed to be mine."

"Hello!" Hermione screamed, "I'm here you know, and I believe that it is my decision about who I am with Ron. Shall I remind you that we did break up before the war?"

"Hermione you know that we didn't really break up, we always were on and off with each other. So why don't you let go of that slime ball and come to the man you know you love."

"Severus is neither a slime ball nor a git Ron. He is my friend and protector and if you really cared about me you would want me to be happy no matter what!" Hermione cried out before burying her face into Severus' chest embarrassed of her uncontrollable tears. She knew by the looks that Ron was giving her that if she stayed with Severus their friendship will be lost forever. However, if that was the price to pay to be happy with the person you love she was willing to pay it.

"Severus," Minerva put fort redirecting the conversation, "tomorrow all those who were injured in the war will be leaving and the castle will be left for the staff. Tomorrow afternoon I want you to start building the new wing for the University Division." She paused as Hermione looked up from Severus' chest with a worried look in her eye, "Hermione can help you of course."

A smile broke forth on Hermione's face as she looked at her role model. "Thank you" she whispered as she made her way to her seat with Severus. Every so often stealing secret glances at each other, as they made their way down the hall to the main table. Arriving there the spot that had two seats left was near the center of the table. Severus sneered as he noticed that the Minister was sitting in his regular seat that was next to the Headmistress.

Severus sat with Hermione on one side and Remus on the other. Hermione had Harry on her other side who was trying to keep Ron in check.

Remus looked at Severus with a contemptuous smile "Where were you two this morning?" He knew that they didn't show up for breakfast like almost anyone else since everyone was so tired from the battle. He himself didn't appear for breakfast but he didn't need Severus to know that, he only found out from Harry that Severus and Hermione weren't there.

"We were sleeping. Unlike you we don't turn into a beast and hibernate for days at time." Severus sneered. "If you would like I could forgo making the **Wolfsbane Potion**this month and let's see how well rested you are?"

"You don't have to get all edgy Severus; you know that I was just messing with you."

"How can I not know? You and your heinous friends haven't stopped messing with me my entire life." He replied bleakly.

"Don't get back to that Severus, you know that I didn't know that **Sirius was pulling that prank on you. You should know by now that I respect your knowledge and that I didn't want you hurt."**

**"Didn't want me hurt?" Severus countered, "You tore at me with your filthy claws ripping away my skin. I was just merely saved from being bitten when Potter came as a stage and fought you off and the only thing that came out of it was that I was sworn to silence."**

**"Severus I really meant you no harm when that happened." Remus said with a look in his eyes that clearly showed that he felt guilty for what happened that lonesome night so many years ago.**

**"I know that." He spat bitterly, "now will you let me eat my meal in peace." **

**He sighed and looked to Hermione praying that she had finished eating so that they could go. "Are you done?" he asked coolly fully annoyed about the conversation that he had with Remus considering that he was the one who stupidly brought it up when he mentioned the wolf's transformation.**

**"I am done," she answered merrily, "however; we are not leaving until you eat something. You didn't touch any of the food on your plate."**

"I lost my appetite," he glared at Remus, "Come on Hermione, I have to make the blue print for the new wing. I'm sure that you can put something beneficial into it."

Severus did not wait for her to reply. He swiftly grabbed her hand and led her out of the Great Hall.

"I never knew that you knew how to draw." Hermione told Severus as he drew the diagram of the new wing.

"I can't draw. I only know how to make diagrams I've been doing it for years," he state casually as he drew perfect designs for the new wing."

"Can you make a diagram of anything else?"

"Yes, I can. I have a book of diagrams in the top drawer of my desk you can look at them if you want. It might bore you though, for most of them are just diagrams of different plants or the effects that certain potions might have on a person. A few of them are used inside your potions textbooks a few of the authors ask me to give them my diagrams for it. Since it was for potions I couldn't resist."

Hermione walked silently to the drawer and pulled out a sketch book. She let out a small gasp as she went through the diagrams. "Is there a problem?" Severus asked her with a raised brow before turning back to his work.

"Severus, they're gorgeous." She whispered. She had never seen such beautiful sketches and diagrams in her life.

"What is?" he asked without looking up.

"Your work. I would have never had known that you can draw like this from your hand writing."

Severus just shrugged if off and continued working. Hermione walked up beside him to admire his work.

"What sort of magical abilities will the new wing have?" she asked him sizing up his design. It had extended out onto the water, he created a platform that they will be building the new wing on and by the looks of it, it would be fairly spacious.

"The same as the rest of the school," he answered plainly, "The only difference is that it will be on a platform extended out onto the water. There will be no room for it otherwise."

"Hmmm"

Severus put down his pencil and rubbed his eyes before looking at the time. "It is nearly dinner; Minerva said that we have to have it in the Great Hall for they are doing a leaving feast for everyone. It is a good thing that Wesley is leaving he surly needs time to cool off. Potter would surly calm him down by time the school year starts. He is bound to distract Wesley with Quidditch or something of that sort."

"Yeah I supposed," She answered meekly, "I just hope that Ron still isn't upset at me. He's a good friend and I don't want to lose my friendship. I know that you and Harry made a truce right before the war, and it looks like that you two might form some sort of friendship with the way that you helped him. But Ron is different. Harry is more mature then him, Ron looks for security and he clings to things afraid to explore and do things news. Ron will hate me for not getting back together with him. I just don't want him to hate me."

Severus stood and pulled Hermione into his arms hugging her tight. "Don't worry sweet, he'll come around when he is ready and if he doesn't he is a down right fool. He would be stupid to let go of such a friend." He held her tight, before kissing her brow. "Now come on, we better get going or else they'll start asking questions about us again."

The meal in the Great Hall was for the most part pleasant except for the obvious glares that Ron kept on shooting at them.

"Attention, Attention!" Minerva called out to the Hall full of people. "Although we are hear celebrating the downfall of the Voldemort and on how well the injured recovered we must keep in mind all those that fell defending the wizarding world." A moment of silence hung in the Hall as they remembered all those who were lost. "I would like to announce that the plans for the University wing are well underway and the construction of the wing will start tomorrow. I am glad to inform everyone that Professor Severus Snape is to be the Deputy Headmaster for Hogwarts School as well as for the University. I would like to thank him on behalf of everyone for being such a great help in the war and at the school. He single handedly organized the program for the continuing students enabling them to make up for the schooling that they had missed. As well he devised a program for when things get back on track so we can ensure the best education for all of our students. We look forward to seeing everyone at the end of August as we open the new wing for showing. I think that it is enough talking for now, so enjoy the feast."

Everyone tucked down into the meal and the chatter started immediately.

"Hermione," Minerva said looking at the girl, "I know that you are going to be a student here coming September, but since you are going to be doing the intense program and are going to finish your 7th year work by December I was hoping that you would consider taking over first and second year transfiguration in January in between your University classes."

Hermione's face shone with delight at such a wonderful offer but then fell when she remembered something important.

"How am I going to teach or go to classes if I can't leave the room that Severus is in?"

"Where were you child?" Minerva asked her, "Didn't you just hear Severus say that he is going to be working on a potion to help you with that. He knows that you are not the type to sit around and do nothing but watch him all day. He was the one who suggested that I should ask you. He feels quite confident in your ability. He will find a way for you to have a as normal of a life as possible. He thinks that you will be a great teacher and everyone knows that it will be a hard job for me to teach so many classes and be the Headmistress of both the school and University."

"It's true you know." Severus' breathe tickled Hermione's neck. "You will make a great teacher and that old cat has way to much work to handle it all on her own."

"You're really going to find a potion to help me?"

"Of course, I don't want to keep you from achieving your best. Tomorrow morning we will work on the actually building of the new wing and in the afternoon you can help me create a potion for you."

"Okay"

Hermione beamed at him happily before returning to her meal, content that she would be able to complete her ambition and work at Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews…)**_

The summer was going by too fast for comfort for Severus and Hermione. To her relief Hermione was able to stay at Hogwarts and live with Severus. They would spend the mornings building the new wing using magic, and putting up new wards on the school. In the afternoon they would go for walks around the school and lake occasionally collecting plants and herbs that could be used for potions. In the evening after dinner Hermione and Severus would work together trying to find and create a potion to cure Hermione.

Ron returned to the burrow refusing to talk to anyone until Hermione would get away from that "greasy git!" Harry went with him to trying to pacify him into forgiving her. Even the day he left he refused to acknowledge that she had broken up with him and that she no longer wanted him. He refused to believe that she was Severus' soul-mate. He told anyone who would listen that the book Severus showed them was full of lies and he somehow poisoned Hermione to be the way she was.

He even went to the extent of alerting the Ministry of Magic of what was going on stating that Severus should be persecuted. However, his claims were ignored for all the order members that were stationed at the Ministry denied the charges stating that they witnessed Voldemort sending the curse forth causing Hermione to act the way she was.

Everyone tended to tread lightly around discussions about Hermione and Severus fearing that they might anger the pair. Severus and Hermione were both glad that there were only teachers in the school now and a few order members otherwise it would be impossible to get anything done with people questioning their actions. However, those who were around did notice the increasing relationship between the pair.

In the past it was normal to see Hermione and Severus working well together side by side on potion projects for the order. Hermione was the only person Severus had ever let into any of his private labs and she even stayed a night in his manor during a Death Eater attack. Minerva often reminded Severus of that night saying that he lost his touch of being a cruel bat.

Although Severus and Hermione acknowledge their feelings for one another neither of them really pushed the matter forward. At night Hermione still slept with Severus completely topless enjoying the feeling of level headedness when she was so close to him. However, apart from a few passionate kisses they both decide to take things slowly and did not do more then that.

Bets were being made throughout the castle seeing who could predict how soon Severus and Hermione would consummate, but for now only time would tell…

"Hermione," Severus whispered to the form on his lap nudging her awake with his knee, "you have to wake up sweet heart; it's nearly time for dinner."

Hermione was positioned in between Severus' legs with her head laying against his chest, while his body was propped up against a large rock by the side of the lake.

"Hmm…5 more minutes"

"Come on Hermione, they'll ask questions if we are late." He whispered to her knowing that he was going to let her sleep for a few more minutes. She had a draining afternoon since they decided to tryout one of the experimental potions on her that day.

He sat there enjoying the warmth of having such a wonderful creature in his arms. After five minutes he reluctantly rose pulling Hermione up with him waking her up in the process.

"Come on, you can rest after dinner, now lets go." He said sternly before planting a small kiss on her forehead.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." Hermione grumble wishing that she could spend her entire life wrapped in his warm, protecting arms.

They slowly made their way to the Castle stopping every so often to point out something that had to do with the construction of the new wing.

"Can we add a garden next to the wing? We can make a courtyard and put an arch pedestal with tables and benches on it so the students could study outside. We could surround the courtyard with different colored roses and flowers all around it. It would look absolutely beautiful." Hermione breathe turning about in a circle lost in the image that she created.

"I suppose we can do that," Severus said with a small frown, picturing her description in mind and liking how it would look and add life to the school. "However, I do not think that the students would use it for studying if you know what I mean. We can make it because you want it and for no other reason. I can just see it, in September I'm going to be out here a lot taking off points for student doing improper conduct on those benches."

Hermione laughed at the comment as they made their way to the Staff room for dinner. Since there weren't so many people in the castle it made more sense to use the teachers' room for meals.

Upon entering all eyes fell on them and the room fell silent.

"Is something wrong?" Severus asked eyeing Minerva with a suspicious look.

"No Severus, why would you think that?" Minerva asked innocently. Severus just ignored her and went to his seat beside her with Hermione by his side.

Minerva chuckled and looked at Severus. "You I think I like having Hermione with you all the time. She seems to settle you, tame you in a way. You are not as grumpy since she glued herself to your side."

Severus ignored and busied himself by filling his and Hermione's plate with food.

"Severus," Minerva smiled obviously enjoying herself as she pocked fun at him, "Do you remember that night that you had to keep Hermione in your house?"

Of course he remembered. It was late at night when she had been with him in one of his private lab that was adjoined to his household when he was called to lead a raid on a near by village. Severus had put a camouflaging spell on her before wisking her into the master bedroom his household. He told her to sleep in his bed and not leave the room incase any Death Eaters would come by. Four hours later he returned to a crying girl. She had been so worried that something would have happened to him. It took him a while to calm her down but eventually she had fallen asleep on his chest. He lay down with her and together they slept through the night dreaming of a better world to come.

Minerva was getting upset by his silence and decided to indulge deeper into the topic and see how much Hermione was able to control Severus' temper.

"You were so upset that we had no escape rout to keep her safe. You seemed so mad that you had someone invading your privacy and now you have someone invading your privacy for the rest of your life."

Severus chocked on the piece of meat that he was trying to chew through clenched teeth. Looking up at the Headmistress he let the anger show in his eyes.

"My personal life and preferences do not concern you _**Headmistress**_. If you do not stop preying into my business I will take the summer off and allow you to finish building the new wing and putting up the wards."

"Severus I meant no harm you know that." Minerva said with indignity, "beside you know that you can't leave the building and wards for me to do. I no longer possess the magical ability of my youth so my wards wouldn't be as strong as yours as well I don't have the magical abilities to build the new building merely out of magic."

Hermione felt that she had a point there. Every morning she would watch in awe as Severus created the parts of the building by just waving his wand around. Most of the time he didn't even use verbal spells. Hermione was beyond impress and began to realize how powerful of a wizard Severus was.

"Minerva, if you want me to continue creating the ward and build the new wing then I suggest that you no longer use me as a source of entertainment. If you are really that bored I suggest that you set off to Muggle London and entertain yourself at the cinemas."

Hermione snorted into her pudding at the comment as Minerva turned beat red before turning back to her food and continued eating in silence.

That night Severus and Hermione made great progress and they decide to test the potion the next day.

They had another week and a half to finish the wing before it will be put onto display to the wizarding world. Hermione seemed excited at the prospect telling Severus that she will so happy when the world can finally see how great he is. But for now as the drifted off to sleep the only thoughts that occupied their minds were how content they were being in each other's arms and how much they cared for each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**_(Thanks for the reviews...Sorry that it took so long to post again, my computer completely broke and I had three chapters on there ready to submit and everything got lost. Not only that it took a while before i got another computer so i can write on. Anyways...)_**

The next morning Hermione woke up early anxious to begin testing the new potion. The past two that they had made had not worked causing her to worry that she will never be able to move far enough from Severus to attend any classes. Smiling she turned to the sleeping form that lay beside her and began soothing the skin on his shoulders rousing him from him sleep.

"Hermione it's early good back to sleep." He stated groggily without opening his eyes.

"How do you know that it is early, you didn't even open you eyes to see if the sun is out or to check the time?" she asked him teasingly.

"You are forgetting that I was a spy for years, I had to go on missions at all times during the days and nights. I slept anywhere and in any position including standing, sitting and hanging; I guess that is where the vampire rumour started. I was able to learn to tell the time by the cast of the shadows, the position of the sun, and various other ways, so don't tell me how I know what time it is. And correct me if I am wrong but right now it is six thirty two and twenty nine seconds." He stated in a matter of fact tone with his eyes still close. "Now go back to sleep."

Hermione smiled and lied back down on top of him enjoying the sensation that she felt every time she touched his skin. As soon as her head touched his chest his strong arms circled around her holding her close to him while manoeuvring his hands up and down her back caressingly. Hermione closed her eyes and began soothing the skin on his feeling out the strong muscles that were carved into his body.

"You know I don't think that I like you in all the robes that you wear, you hid too much under them."

"That's the point of them Hermione. As a spy I had to camouflage into the darkness and unknown, my robes are a perfect color and design for that. As well, it can hold many potions and supplies without people being able to see. I got used to the types of robes and kept them like so even when the Dark Lord fell the first time. It seemed to intimidate the students more and I liked that."

"You actually enjoy terrorizing your students? You are so cruel."

"I know." He answered with a small smirk before kissing her soundly and pinning her down with his body. He slowly moved his hands all over caressing her body while his mouth continued to attack her lips. Soon she joined him in the act her hand mirroring his movements and her body following his lead. After a few minutes they both pulled away gasping for air.

"I thought you were tired?" Hermione asked severus with a sly smile.

"I was," he answered, "until I saw your beautiful face and I got the sudden urge – a need-to kiss you, to touch you, to feel you…"

"I see," Hermione replied with a wicked grin, "tell me, exactly how much do you need to touch me?"

"I can show you if you'd like." He smiled at her with lust filled eyes not moving his gaze from her as he side his hand down her smooth arm capturing her hand and pulling it over the budge that stuck out at the front of his boxers.

"Oh," she said as her smile grew bigger, "well, maybe we should do something about this?"

She gave him a slight push so he'll get off her before pulling herself in a sitting potion. "Lie down Severus," she ordered pushing him down on his back before straddling his knees. She then summoned her wand from the counter and waved it over Severus' midsection causing his boxers to disappear leaving him there lying naked under her. He gave her a studious look as she regarded him beneath her long lashes. Slowly she lean forward kissing him passionately, feeling his manhood press firmly into her stomach. Hermione then continued to kiss him down his neck and all over his chest. An intake of breath told her that she was doing something right when she kissed his nipple. Smiling she artfully took one into her lip sucking and kissing it fervently. She could feel him get harder by the minute as he shuffled madly beneath her. She stopped herself in mid kiss to look down at his most intriguing part of his body. She carefully caressed her hands down his body stopping to kiss his firm stomach before wrapping her fingers around his hard, but smooth length and began stroking it.

"Hermione…" he whispered hoarsely. "Hermione…"

She paused for a moment looking at his face that held a mix of pleasure and torment "Yes?"

"Stop…Merlin…I can't take it anymore…if you don't stop I won't be able to stop myself…"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed breathlessly. Hermione was enjoying herself more and more seeing how the once all fearsome Professor Snape was withering completely beneath her touch. By the look on his face she could tell that he was near his peak and she had every desire to bring him to his climax.

"Hermione…" He gasped, "Oh Merlin!...Hermione!" He screamed as he spilled his seeds forward breathing heavily.

Hermione smile with contentment as he relaxed under her hold. Looking down at him she had to admit that she had never had noticed exactly how handsome Snape actually was. She was attracted for him for the longest time and had always regarded him as good looking even with his glowering looks. Yet, now with his guard completely down and completely relaxed and vulnerable he looked like a gift from god.

Hermione gently rose from the bed and went to the corner of the room to get dress giving him a chance to compose himself.

"Hermione…" he said hoarsely as he sat up. "Where on earth did that come from?"

"You didn't like it?" she ask as her face fell feeling completely self conscious of her actions knowing full well that she had no experience in what she had did and she must of done something wrong.

"On the contrary, I think I died and went to heaven, only being fortunate enough to return to see your beautiful smile." He smiled up at causing her to smile in return.

"So what's the problem?"

"There is no problem at all, it was just that your actions was unexpected that's all," he paused for a moment before giving her a sly smile, "you are more then welcome to do it again whenever you like, and maybe you'll allow me to return that favour to you as well."

"I'd like that, on both accounts; however, right now you should wash up and get dress it's almost time for breakfast…"


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright, I think this one should work," Severus regarded Hermione from across the work bench, "I fear that the worm hearts in it may make you a little nauseous but other then that it should be alright. You may take it now, I'll will be in my office in case you need me. Use telepathy to call me when you begin to feel that the potion is losing it's effect, this way I shall be able to return to use before it does so. If this potion is successful we can modify it to ensure that we can grant you as much independency as possible."

Hermione nodded nervously as he handed her the potion. Slowly she lifted the vile smelling concoction to her mouth and threw it back in one horrid gulp. She shuddered from the effect and swayed in her spot. Strong firm arms encircled her leading her off to a chair by the fire. "I'll see you soon." Severus whispered to her as he placed her in the chair before kissing her brow and leaving the room shutting the door behind him.

It took Hermione a minute to recompose herself before she gathered her senses and grabbed a new book from Severus' book shelf. She took a deep breath and let out a sign. The potion seemed to be working, although she missed the feeling of having Severus with her she was not withering in fear, which was a good thing no doubt about that. And yet here she was able to do what ever she wanted for the time being without having Severus hovering over her and the only thing she wanted now was to be in his presence. Hermione gave herself a mental shake before opening the book and pursing it's contexts.

Half an hour later Hermione jerked her head up as a feeling of dread washed over her. The potion was beginning to fade. She had to find Severus but how? She quickly rose and paced the room. He told her where he would be, but he shouldn't be there, he should be here with her. Where was he? Hermione pulse quicken, as she gasped for air feeling panic over ride her. "Severus" she cried softly to herself, "I need you."

Inside the office of a certain potion master a vile dropped to the ground. A fierce feeling of possessiveness came over the master. "Hermione" he whispered to himself, as he felt a jolt inside of him beckoning him to her, feeling her uneasiness. He had hope that she would try call him telepathically. According to the book they had that sort of connection between each other, and he wanted her to peruse it so if the situation arises he can communicate and help her from afar. If she couldn't master the strength to establish the connection he would. As he made his way to his chamber he closed his eyes walking blindly down the hall and concentrated. 'Hermione,' he thought and waited for a responds.

'Hermione.' She heard him call her. 'What do I do know?' she thought to herself.

'You can start by talking to me, We can talk like this until I reach our chambers.'

He had heard her thoughts. Hermione took a deep breath completely relieved, he could hear her, he was with her in a way and for that she was grateful. 'The potion wore off'

'So I have noticed,'

'Well at least we were able to get it to work for this long right?'

"Yes. We can work with the potion modifying it to see if we can get it to work longer." Severus was now standing right behind her. She spun around and threw herself on top of him.

"Merlin Severus! I was so scared when it wore off." She cried onto his shoulder.

"It's okay Hermione, I here and I always will be." He whispered in her ear comforting her. She slowly looked into his eyes, "You promise?"

"I promised" he answered her reassuringly before dipping his head a planting a small kiss on her lips. A sudden fire sparked between them and within seconds they were devouring each other' mouth while holding onto each other for dear life. Without noticing what he was doing he led her to the couch without removing his mouth from atop of hers lying her down and cover her with his body. His hands made their way to her breast caressing them through her top, while her hands were quickly unfastening the buttons of his starched white shirt.

A whooshing noise from the fireplace caught their attention and Severus jumped off her so fast that he fell onto the stone floor with a groan. With a wave of his hand his buttons were done up before he got up and made his way to the fire place at the other side of the room where the fire place was.

"Minerva, what can I do for you today?" he asked his senior with obvious annoyance ringing in his tone.

"I just called to tell you and Hermione that the order will be joining us for Dinner tonight, they will be arriving at four, we will hold a meeting at five thirty in the staffroom and dinner will be at seven thirty."

"Very well, we will see you at four thirty for the meeting."

"As much as I know that you hate crowds I must remind you that you can't force Hermione to such a fait, her friends care about her and would like to see her. I am expecting the two of you up stairs at four to greet our guest. By the way, how is the potion getting along?"

"The potion is progressing slowly. We were able to get Hermione to be able to relax without me by her side for half an hour. We are going to modify the potion hoping to give her more time. As to meeting everyone at four, it will be up to Hermione. If she wants to be there at four we will be, otherwise we will see you at four thirty."

Minerva scoffed at his remarked but did not verbalize her opinion of the matter. "Very well, I shall see you two later." With a swish the fire place was bare again.

Severus returned back to the couch where he had left Hermione. She sat there watching his movements, he raise her body and placed her leaning against his chest enjoying the warmth that she gifted him with when she was near.

"Hermione?"

"yes."

"Tell me, what were you planning to do when you finished schooling?"

"Well, Harry, Ron and I were going to do the University program that you and Minerva are setting up. Then Ron and Harry are planning to be Aurors. Then I didn't know weather I want to be an Auror or a healer, but now I think that I would have either pursued potions or healing. I would have loved to be one of those."

"And you will be; I will do anything in my capability to ensure that you will be able to do what you want to do." Severus said solemnly before kissing her on her forehead. They sat together in each other's arm lost in their own world of comfort forgetting everything around them.

At four fifteen they made their way up to the Great Hall to meet everyone. Hermione was eager to see Harry again, and reserved her feels towards Ron for when she would see him. She knew that she had hurt him when she told him that she did not want to be his girlfriends anymore but she still wanted to be friends. However, the way he acted the last time she had seen him he didn't grasp that concept, and she feared that their friendship would be diminished if she made it any clearer that she did not like him romantically. It seemed as is Severus sensed her mixed emotions as he held her more firmly by the elbow as they entered the room. An air of protectiveness hung around him letting everyone know not to mess with Hermione or else they would have to deal with him.

As they walked to the center of the room Harry noticed them and came to meet them half way.

"Hermione!" he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She still tensed at any male touch except for Severus but she allowed herself to relax a bit in his embrace knowing that Severus was right behind her to protect her. Harry stepped away and held out a hand to the professor. "Professor" Severus took his hand and shook it with a nod he returned the greeting "Harry."

"Minerva said that you are doing a wonderful job with the new wing, I can't wait to see it tomorrow. It will be so weird to be going back to school in September, but I am glad that the Ministry is allowing us to do and intense course for the 7th year that we missed. As well I would rather do our extensive training here then at the Ministry."

"I agree with on all accounts." Severus replied then with a grin he added. "So I am assuming that I will have to put up with your imbecile excuse for potions for four and a half more years?"

"You are right about that Sir."

"Well, I hope that this year we can see if we can work at it to improve that, what do you say?"

"Did I hear you correctly?"

"Well, I hope we don't have to put a hearing aid spell on you so you can hear properly. However, I think that you did hear correctly. Since we allowed old prejudice die and we did magnificent work together to rid the word of the Dark Lord I think it is time that we work together to strengthen the future of the Wizarding World. I am to believe that your generation will be running things shortly and I don't want it to fall into chaos."

Harry was positively glowing from head to toe. "I would greatly appreciate if you would help me with potions, it would help a lot when I become an Auror."

"Good, now that is settled tell me how is your process with Wesley?"

"It's a bit complicated. You see he is still madly in love with her and denies the fact that Hermione wants to be just friends. He is still convinced that you put some sort of spell over her convincing her that she is meant to be yours. He went to the Ministry of International Magic trying to press charges against you. However, they just redirected his complaint to the Ministry of Magic. Right now he spends his day either in bed or mopping around the place and nights at bars or at different whore housed release his pent up sexual tension. I honestly am glad that you dumped him Hermione; he would never have stayed loyal. The way he went to the whore house while you were still dating made that clear that he couldn't control himself. He would say that it was your fault that you wouldn't give your virginity away until you were married. Yet the amount of times that he went then and even more so now shows that he totally lack stability. I don't see any woman settling down with him, not if they want a committed marriage."

"He went to whore houses when he was dating me?" Hermione asked obviously hurt that he did such a thing when he claimed that she was the only one for him and that he didn't mind waiting. Now it was obvious that he didn't mind waiting for her since he was getting it elsewhere.

Harry nodded in reply then looked over Severus' shoulder. "Don't look now, here comes the devil himself."

Hermione tuned to see Ron coming towards them with a look of disgust written clearly on his face. Ginny's arm was tucking into the fold of his arm.

"Harry! What on earth are you doing talking to that traitor?" Ron asked him as Ginny tried unsuccessfully to dislodge herself from him to join Harry.

"He's not a traitor Ron!" Harry and Hermione shouted at him together both angry at their friend's accusation.

"Wesley" Severus nodded towards him, trying to show Hermione that he valued her preference of friends and will make an effort to keep her friendship.

"Don't talk to me! You may have hoodwinked Harry and the other and put a spell on Hermione but I know, I know that given the chance you will turn your back on everyone and follow the next Dark Lord, or even gather followers yourself and raise up to be the next Dark Lord!"

"You are making a fool of yourself Wesley. When will you open your eyes and see that I was loyal to Dumbledore through and through and I always will be. Do you think that the Hogwarts wall will allow me to set up wards if I was not loyal? You can not deceive the magic that surrounds the school. Even more so I wouldn't have been able to build the new ward if I wasn't loyal to Hogwarts or its cause. And do you honestly think that I would want to rise to become a Dark Lord? I hated attention my entire life, nothing will make that change. I know the capabilities of dark magic, I believe that one should know dark magic and use it for appropriate causes like when I used it to help Harry destroy the Horcruxs but I would never abuse that magic." Severus was severely tempted to wring his hands around Ron's neck and squeeze the life out of him but his respect for Hermione held him back. He noticed that Harry looked like he wanted to create some sort of physical harm to his friend as well and was glad that he wasn't the only on who was annoyed at the Wesley brat.

They were saved from Ron's response when Minerva called everyone around the head table so they could begin the meeting.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**(Thanks for the reviews….)**_

Hermione was extremely impressed that Severus actually defended himself against the accusation. He always admitted that he was a cruel bustard, but now it was as if he was standing up for Hermione's choice of acquaintances rather then for his reputation. Severus was known for slinking in the corners and hiding from any form of attention, heck when they handed out the awards for winning the war the only reason they were able to find him was because of Hermione. Since he wasn't able to get far from her he wasn't able to engulf himself in the darkness. Now however, the entire room was buzzing with talk of how he defended himself against Ron. Hermione looked up at Severus in admiration as she took her seat beside him squeezing his hand under the table to show her appreciation.

"Welcome back everyone" Minerva's voice rang through the Hall. "I would like to take this opportunity to make a toast to our very on Severus Snape, Deputy Headmaster and Potions Master, I am pleased say that Severus was able to restore the Wards protecting Hogwarts as well as create the new University Wing that we look forward to opening in September enabling the students to continue their education at Hogwarts."

A round of applause filled the air as Minerva lifted her glass towards Severus who simply scowled at Minerva for focusing so much attention on him. He felt Hermione squeeze his hand in support again and looked into her brown eyes seeing her admiration shine through. His scowl broke into a soft frown showing his disapproval for the toast as everyone (well almost everyone- Ronald Wesley just looked at everyone in disgust for their loyalty to Severus) and drank to his name.

"I would also like to state that the new wing is dedicated in love and merry to our dear friend, mentor, and beloved former Headmaster, **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**,"

A moment of silence filled the room and many eyes fell on Severus again who sat stiffly in his chair with a grim look on his face looking as if he had just lost his best friend. Truth be told many knew that that was the case, since Severus regarded Dumbledore as his best friend, mentor, advisor, trustee and above all a fatherly figure. Severus trusted Dumbledore more then anyone in the world, it was Dumbledore who helped him when he had no one to turn to, it was Dumbledore who gave Severus his job, and it was Dumbledore who showed him that his mistake can be atoned for by using the means of his mistake to correct the wrong by becoming a spy.

The room stayed quiet as if some divine intervention was keeping it so to allow Severus to divulge in his thoughts. A clearing of a throat brought Severus out of his reveries and he looked up to see the expectant face of Minerva eying him. At the mention of Dumbledore's name he forgot that she had told him that she expected him to make a speech about the new wing and it's dedication. Well it wasn't going to happen he thought, because for the life of him he couldn't find his voice and above that he forgot what he was going to say.

However, Minerva, it seemed wasn't going to let him get away with not speaking so easily. "I would like to call on Severus to make a small speech about the new Wing and it's dedication."

Severus groaned as all eyes fell on him again.

"Stand up boy and get talking we want to hear you." Minerva threw at him encouragingly.

Hermione squeezed his hand before Severus stood and cleared his throat nervously and covered his grim face with a mask of indifference before looking around the head table.

"As Minerva stated this wing was built in order to enable our former students, current students and future students to continue their education at Hogwarts after they finish their initial seven years of Hogwarts. When the students first enter Hogwarts they know little or nothing about magic it is our jobs as education to fill their minds with knowledge, skill, and experiences. These students spend the best part of their lives inside these walls and we want to make the most of their experience. Hogwarts is a safe haven for all, no matter how old a witch or wizard gets they can always rely on Hogwarts. Voldemort knew this and because of this fact he wanted to destroy Hogwarts and by doing so he would have crumpled the hopes and future of all wizards because there is no where in the world safer then Hogwarts." Severus stopped and shook his head before continuing. "I …" he took a deep breath. "When I was a student here no matter how miserable I was I was always was able to rely on Professor Dumbledore, he was there to guide us and made us feel safe no matter what obstacle face our paths. After I graduated I foolishly brandished my skin with Voldemort's mark." Severus paused and subconsciously rubbed the mark through his robes. "I joined because I…I guess because he offered me something I never had. He offered me friendship…recognition…power a chance to be someone and be liked as well as a chance to have revenge on my father. He told me that by joining his forces would rid the world of people who were just as cruel… just as evil as my father and I was stupid enough to believe him. As a student here I wanted to be someone for at home I was nobody. My father hated me and would beat me and my mother. So the world that Voldemort painted before me was a Utopia of a sort."

Severus paused again, he didn't know why he was saying this, for surely he hadn't plan on saying more then a three or four sentence speech but for some odd reason he had to say this to make everyone understand how much Dumbledore and Hogwarts meant to him and why such an establishment was so important. "When I started it was just to make potions for him which at first they were not potions that would cause any harm. After a few months he realized how well I could disappear into the shadows without anyone knowing wiser. He set me out as spy to find out what Dumbledore was up too. My first night as a spy I found Dumbledore witnessing **Trelawney's prophecy and reported the memory back to the Dark Lord. After reviewing the memory myself shortly afterwards I cursed myself for my foolishness realizing the amount of lives was in danger because of what I did."**

**Severus stopped and looked at Harry. "I didn't know how to stop the damage, since I didn't know who the prophecy was about. I ended up looking for the people myself; I deduced that it could be a few people who the prophecy would be referring to when I showed up at the Potters to warn them to get out before the Dark Lord arrives, it was too late." Severus drew a deep ragged breath, "I arrived on the landing to see Potter's dead body lying there on the landing with his wand and glasses astray and saw Lily fall to the hand of the Dark Lord before my eyes. Before I was able to do anything he sent his curse on Harry." Tears were falling down Severus' face now as he finally let out guilt that was eating at him for years. "Not knowing what to do, I quickly cast a protective spell on Harry and went to Dumbledore to tell him what happened. He sent Hagrid to fetch Harry and offered me a position at Hogwarts. In reality Dumbledore unknowingly saved my life that night, almost all the DeathEaters wanted to kill me because Voldemort went after the Potters because of the information I brought him-Heck I wanted to kill myself that night for being so stupid for joining Voldemort in the first place and seeing what I had caused."**

**Severus wiped his eyes on the back of his hand, took another deep breath and continued. "I was offered the job as a potions professor that night and being trained by Dumbledore himself for a Masters of Potions, and he wouldn't let me refuse. He went on to tell me that I would be protected from the Death Eaters and from Voldemort when he would return, for both Dumbledore and I knew he would because of the **Horcruxs. I was offered protection, respect and friendship within these walls. Dumbledore offered this to me as well as all witches and wizards that walked through these doors. We dedicate this new wing to Dumbledore because Dumbledore saw that everyone had the ability to learn and achieve for the better no matter how many mistakes they made and how foolish these mistakes were. Dumbledore taught us how to dream, to trust and most importantly how to believe. This Wing will help educated our children and form them into magnificent people allowing them achieve their heart desire and better the world we live in. Hogwarts represents all the dimensions of the world. In a sense it is Utopia for it brings all the good and evil into a set place that you can see and overcome all obstacles that are in your path. In these walls you can find love and hate, peace and chaos, fear and courage. You see knowledge and foolishness. You have it's trust, independence, guidance and serenity. Hogwarts is more then a school, it's more then a safe haven it is a home for all and it will forever hold it's strength leading the wizarding world into great things."

Severus took one last deep breath and plopped down shocked by his own words. The Hall was quiet for a full minute as every last person took the time to comprehended the impact of his words, and suddenly the Hall sung with the sound of clapping hands. Many of the members in the assembly had tears in their eyes, and were smiling at Severus with admiration. Hermione looked at him with pride and kissed him swiftly on his cheek causing Ron to look at them with repulsion but Severus didn't care. He had finally emptied the pit of guilt that was sitting in his stomach for years. He never felt so good in his life as now, he was finally free.

"Severus," Hermione whispered in his ear, he looked down at her with as huge smile painted itself across his face. "I-"

He cut off what she was about to say when he did the most reckless thing in years. He claimed her mouth with his in front of every one of the eighty people in the Great Hall. After a battle of tongues they soon draw back gasping for air resting their foreheads against each other's, to hear the cat calls that was being issued from the crowd.

"Alright everyone" Minerva called over the noise. "I think we had enough excitement today, I think we should start the actual meeting."

It took Minerva a good ten minutes to calm everyone down and get everything back in order and started the meeting.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**(thanks for the reviews, next chapter should have more to it...)**_

After dinner that night they all gathered around the Great Hall doing various activities to pass the night away. Hermione circled the room contently watching everyone indulged in their leisure play. Ron was at a table at the far end of the room engaged in a chess competition that was being held that evening amongst eighteen wizards and witches who were known for their chess skills.

At another point in the room she saw Minerva having a transfiguration duel with a group of competitors; each person had a pile of stones that they had to transfigure into the means of what they are duelling. The duels itself remind Hermione of Pokemon – a muggle show that they will duel with different magical animals. Hermione saw Minerva's opponent transfigure a rock into a huge spider, an**Acromantula**-like the one Harry and Ron faced in their second year, which Minerva countered by transfiguring her rock into a image of a **Basilisk** causing the spider to flee pass the duel line and transfigure back into a rock allowing Minerva to win the round. Hermione mused at the memories that she had of her second year of school. She still can't believe that _**SHE**_ had a crush on Professor Lockheart. Well at least that is over, but it seems like she has a thing for older men.

Speaking of older men, Hermione looked towards the head of the Great Hall and saw Severus surrounding a group of witches and wizards explaining the potion that he made for Hermione for the dementor's bite, in all honestly he did discover the potion and create it on his own Hermione only helped him prepare and mix the ingredients. Hermione smiled as she saw the passion, enthusiasm and life he had behind the way he was explaining the potion. Hermione was glad to see Harry amongst the crowd hanging onto every word that Severus was saying. She knew that both Harry and Severus were making an effort to make things right between them for her sake and was pleased to see how they were getting along more and more each time they met. They didn't realize how much they had in common and if they put their differences aside they could be good friends and by the way they are conversing now she could see them becoming friends in the near future and was glad that in a sense it will be because of her that they overcame such prejudice.

At that moment, as sensing if being watched, Severus looked up and gazed right into Hermione's eye and smiled before mentioning with his hand beckoning her to him. She returned his smiled and made her way towards him taking hold of his hand leaning a bit onto his arm so her head rested against his upper arm.

"Ah," he exclaimed as she came, "here is my apprentice."

"How can she be your apprentice Severus, she doesn't finish her seventh year until December, and then she has to do her University credits in order to be able to do the apprenticeship?"

"Well yes Arthur," Severus answered Mr. Weasley, "but Minerva decided that it would be alright if she started her apprenticeship early since in September we will be teaching eight grades and then December we will be starting the University Classes and we are taking students from all over and all ages we even have continuous education courses as well. Minerva is still the Headmistress over the entire school including the University, but since I am the Deputy Headmaster I will be the so call principal of the University or the Dean as many people call it. Above that I will be teaching in both the basic school and University in Potions _**and**_ Defence Against the Dark Arts the sooner we expand our staff the better we are off for we will be able to devote more time to the students. Right now we are going to start training Hermione in Potions and Transfigurations for those are the most common classes in the University. We are hoping that Hermione will be able to take over years 1-3 potions and transfigurations next September." Severus concluded and beamed down at Hermione.

"It seems that you and Minerva have decided her fate for her Severus," Molly huffed at him. "did you ever considered to ask her what she wanted. What if she doesn't want to stay at Hogwarts and teach with you and Minerva, what happens if she wants to spend time with her fiends, people her age, my son her boy friend, you and Minerva aren't letting her live by keeping her like this. I think it is great that you created a potion to help her but instead of standing here talking to everyone and gloating your accomplishments to everyone you should be in your lab figuring out a way to cure her so she could get away from you, since it is your fault that she is stuck to you in the first place."

It was completely obvious that Mrs. Weasley was still upset that Hermione wasn't still with her son, she was expecting a wedding at this time and not that Hermione doesn't want to be with her son anymore.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry interjected defensively, "it's not Severus' fault that Hermione hit by that spell, and he had no way of knowing that it will have such an effect on her. As well I think that it is wonderful that he is doing everything he is able to make her life as comfortable as possible and giving her a chance to be useful by training her for teaching. We all have to be grateful that he can save her from the despair that the curse caused her."

Hermione was swelling with pride that Harry was sticking up for Severus, it seemed that she didn't have to interfere with the conversation since Severus and Harry were handling it quite well. She squeezed Severus' hand to show her support and flashed Harry an appreciative smile. Despite not being able to leave Severus for long life was turning out pretty well on her part.

"But the only option for the future is that she should stay by your side and keep her teaching, you are taking advantage of her and preventing her from becoming anything or marrying whoever she wants because for some odd reason she is stuck to that git. He must of made sure that the spell hit him since he has it pretty well because of it. Who wouldn't want a pretty girl "stuck" at his side!" Mrs. Weasley fumed.

"I think," Severus sneered, "that if anyone should be upset it is Hermione. As well, it is her life to decide what she should do so if she does not want to teach or follow Minerva or my advice she does not have to do so. However, she is not commenting about it at the moment therefore you should not be either." Severus finished with a look clearly stating that the matter was closed and there was no more room for discussion.

Mrs. Weasley let out a frustrated huff as she grabbed her husband's arm and stormed away declaring for all to hear. "Arthur if you _dare_ speak to that bastard again you'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of eternity. Do I make myself clear?" a faint "yes Molly" trailed behind the wary man who meekly followed his wife to the other end of the Great Hall.

Hermione smiled weakly to the two men beside her. "I'm sorry to cause you two so much trouble."

"Hermione you didn't do anything wrong. Mrs. Weasley is just upset that Ron won't be getting married to you. I really mean what I said when I said that we are greatful that Severus saved you. We all thought that you would go mad and end in the ward with Neville's parents.

"Hermione, You are not causing anyone trouble, and don't you _**ever**_ thing that you are." Severus whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her back against his chest and holding tight as if he needed her more then she need him.

"Severus!" she gasped, knowing very well that he did not publicly show affection nor did he want people to think that there was a romantic notion between them, "people can see."

"Let them. Let them see and become jealous that the gods have given me the greatest gift of all- you." He smiled and looked at Harry for a moment. "You know Harry when you said that I saved her in a way, I think you got it wrong. If anything Hermione saved me and for that I cannot tell anyone how thankful I am that I have her with me, especially since I know that I do not deserve her at all." Severus rested his chin on the top of Hermione's head and let out a breath as he closed his eyes lost in thought.

Hermione looked at Harry who was gaping like a fish at him. After a moment he recovered from the shock of seeing Severus the way he was at the moment and cleared his throat shaking the older man out of his reverie. Severus gave a small jump as if he just realized where he was, a small shade of pink tingled his cheeks.

"Ah, Harry." He nodded to Harry acting as if he did not say any of the things that he confessed a few minutes ago, before bending his head to whispered to Hermione. "Hermione, my dear, if you are ready to go I would like to return to out Quarters."

Hermione was thrilled that he referred to his Quarters as "theirs". Hermione smile showing her contentment. "Yes, I'm ready to go."

"Very well," Severus lifted his head, "We will see you tomorrow Harry."

"Until tomorrow Sir, good night Hermione."

"Good night Harry, we'll see you tomorrow."

The next morning Hermione woke Severus with a kiss. It was still a little bit early but she was eager to start the day.

"Hermione" he moaned, "do you realize that it is not even seven, we don't have to get up for another few hours, the tour of the wing is not until the afternoon and I wasn't planning on working on the finishing touches on the wing until nine this morning the earliest."

"What do you mean; you finished building the wing two days ago?"

"That I did, but there is certain finishing touches that I would like to do to the building before I give the tour with Minerva. However, after you went to sleep last night I couldn't sleep so I worked on the potion."

Hermione saw that he had all the supplies that he used for the potion on a table at the side of the room. "Why did you bring the things out of the lab?" Hermione knew how attached he was to his lab and equipment and he never removed his equipment from the lab.

"I brought it her because when I left the room you started screaming and crying in your sleep- remember the effect of the bite, I thought with the amulet I could let you sleep without me being there but I was wrong. Therefore I "accio"-ed the supplies I needed and conjured a table and cauldron."

"Oh Severus," Hermione cried, seeing how much he had done just to see that she was comfortable and happy. "I'm sorry that you had to do that because of me."

"Nonsense! I did not have to do anything I wanted to do it. I enjoy being here with you. But now back to topic, I was able to adjust the potion right now the best I could do is buy you two hours of time for yourself. You have 1 ½ hours that you will not be affected at all, after the 1 ½ hours you will start feeling the effect of the potion wear off and will have to have another dose and direct skin contact with me, it doesn't have to be major all you would have to do is touch my skin. This should work well when school starts so you can go to your classes independently and come see me in between each one. I already spoke to Minerva this morning and she agreed that we should make sure that the classes that you are taking are not doubles- unless it is potions which it is hard not to have a double potions class since you need time for brewing. But a double potion will not be a problem even if the potion wears off because I will be there so I will be in your view and with the amulet alone it is fine."

"exactly what time did you go to sleep this morning that you were able to speak to Minerva about it already?" Hermione suddenly felt extremely guilty for waking him since now it was 100 obvious that he had gone to bed not long ago.

"I spoke to Minerva at a quarter to six this morning." He yawned.

"That's not even an hour and a half ago!" Hermione cried.

"I know, therefore I must ask that all further conversation is halted until later on this morning and for you to snuggle up against me and come back to sleep with me."

Hermione signed and lied her head back down against his chest. "Severus"

"hmm"

"Thank you for everything."

"There is no need for you to thank me, you know; I'll do anything for you." And with that he wrapped his arms tightly around her and surrendered himself back to sleep taking her with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**(Thanks for the reviews…)**_

Nine o'clock found Hermione and Severus entering the Great Hall. A murmur followed them from the entrance to their seats. Severus sat next the Hermione and prepared himself a cheese sandwich. To Hermione he seemed a bit subdued this morning as if he was debating with himself over something. He was about to take a bite of his breakfast but put it back down as he suddenly lost his appetite. He stared into his coffee as if it would somehow produce the answer to his inner struggle. A strange look came over him as he suddenly was stricken with a brilliant idea.

"I'll be right back." He told Hermione as he stood and made his way to the other side of the Head Table where Harry was sitting talking to Remus.

Hermione watched Severus nod a greeting to Remus and bent to whisper something to Harry. Hermione saw Remus lean forward trying to catch a word or two of the strange encounter. A deafening bang rang the Great Hall as Remus was thrown through the air to the other side of the head table near where Hermione was sitting. Severus continued talking to Harry as if nothing had happened at all. A rush of witches and wizards made their way to Remus and started laughing- well most of them anyways since Tonks burst out in tears thinking that Remus was hurt. It took a minute for Remus to convince Tonks that he was fine before she realized why everyone was laughing at him. Hermione took a closer look at his appearance and complied to the sensation within and began laughing with the rest of the occupants of the Hall. "Eavesdropper!" flashed across his head in thick green writing.

When everyone finally turned away from Remus they saw Severus patting Harry's shoulder and straightening up with a smile twitching at his lips. Harry took a look at Remus for the first time since Remus was sent flying and fell forward in deep laughter.

"Severus!" Tonks roared her anger swelling to a peek that everyone could see that it would be stupid to get near her in this state.

"Yes Tonks" he answered coolly.

"You better put my fiancé right or I'll…I'll hex you into **Obliviat**ion!" she cried.

"Oh I don't think that you'll be doing that. Remus got no more then he deserved for ears dropping. As well, if you obliviate me who will make your _dear fiancé_ his potion for his little hairy problem? Even more so, if you are stupid enough to even _try_ hexing me I would fear for Harry more them myself considering your clumsiness."

Tonks face burned with indigenization "Oh you horrid, horrid man!" she spat. Everyone around her was holding back their laughter at seeing how well Severus can stab a person with his words putting them in their place. "Remus! Make him put you right and apologise!"

"I'm sorry Tonks, I'm not stupid enough to engage in a duel with Severus if I would want to come out alive. He's right I shouldn't have tried listening to what he was saying I was just curious since Harry and Severus never sought each other out for idol chit chat. They are civil to each other, respect each other but never they will confine in each other but when he went to talk to Harry the way he approached him caught my attention and I foolishly tried to hear what he was going to say to Harry."

"Remus, he insulted you and me and all you are going to do is say that you shouldn't have listened!" Tonks shouted at him causing him to wince. "_**He**_ made fun of the person you love and you are not going to do anything about it! _Is_ that how much you care about me!"

Remus took a deep breath, "Severus" he called giving him a pleading look clearing begging him to apologise.

Severus nodded at his peer and turned back to Tonks. "Forgive me _my dear lady_," he said in a mocking voice with a smirk clearly written across his face. "I did not intend to insult you while I was devaluing you and your furry friend"

Everyone laughed and Remus gave out a small chucked since only Severus can insult a person with such an elegant apology. Severus made his way back to his seat and took a heavy bite into his sandwich ignoring the fact that the occupants of the Hall were openly staring at him. Hermione gave another small laugh and took hold of his hand under the table. After he finished his meal he turned to her with a rich smile playing across his face.

"Hermione, here's the potion that I made. Harry wanted to spend time alone with you today maybe even patch up things with that Weasley newt-twit. He said that you all will probably go to the Griffindor Common Room, I shall meet you there in about an hour, if anything I'll be there before the potion wears off completely. Don't take the potion until I am at the door of the Hall that way you will have the maximum amount of time until it wears off." With that Severus stood and kissed her on her cheek and made his way out of the Hall.

"Harry what did he tell you that was so important that he went to the extent to hex Remus away?" Hermione asked Harry for the fiftieth time that hour. "And where the hell did he go? He said that he'll be back before the potion wears off and he only has fifty five minutes until it wears off completely and twenty five minutes until the potion starts to wear off and the feeling of dread starts to seep into me."

Harry chuckled. "Are you sure that haven't happened already, and may I ask if the potion is working at all because since Severus left you have been a wreck with worry? Is there something that you are not telling me?"

"No the potion is working, it's just that I have gotten used to the fact of being with Severus at all times; heck I even stand there watching him in the shower and sometime even taken one with him!"

"That's not something I want to know Hermione, I'm not interested in your sex life."

"I don't have a sex life Harry, not really, Severus is letting me set the pace, he hasn't claimed me yet."

Both Harry and Ron sat there staring at her with their mouths gaping open like fish.

"I thought that he was using you as a sex toy, and once he was through with you he'd take off the spell he is using and toss you away." Ron admitted his ears flaring as red as his hair.

"Ron how many times does Hermione and I have to tell us that he didn't put a spell over her. I actually think that it is kind of noble of him for letting her set the pace. Heck I don't think I would be able to – not completely at least I'll push as much as I could to get what I want. Hey Herm, I think my opinion of your guy just sky rocketed."

"Oh thank you Harry!" Hermione cried throwing her arms over his shoulders giving him a bone crushing hug ignoring Ron's frown.

"I hope I get a hug too." An amuse voice carried its way from the common room entrance.

"I don't know if you want one Severus," Harry gasp as Hermione let go of him and turned to run towards Severus. "Hermione has a death grip hug; she could squeeze you to death with one of those."

"I look forward to it." The older man chuckled as he pulled Hermione into his arms turning his attention to her and kissing her brow. "Hello beautiful"

"Where were you Severus?"

"It's a surprise. However," he nodded to Harry, "I must thank Harry for his help or else I wouldn't have been able to accomplish it."

"My Pleasure Severus," Harry nodded back, "you know I'll do anything for Hermione."

"Well, I thank you again for your help Harry, but if you excuse us, we must get ready for the tour that I have to give this afternoon."

Ignoring Ron completely Severus waited for Hermione to say her good byes before leading her from the common rooms to their rooms in the dungeons.

"Hurry up Severus It's nearly four twenty and you have to be there by half past four. At this pace you'll never be there on time." Hermione called from her mahogany vanity. Severus took her to Diagon Alley two days after she had received he curse from Voldemort and bought her a whole new wardrobe, jewellery and her vanity. He absolutely refused to take a penny from her to cover the cost of such things. Now sitting there in a beautiful red satin gown Hermione couldn't fathom how things worked out as such.

"You look absolutely stunning" a husky whispered sounded in her ear spreading warmth throughout her entire body. "But I think something is missing."

"What?" Hermione asked. She had her gown on, light but elegant makeup, and beautiful matching shoes- what more did she need.

"This" he whispered from behind her pulling a green box in front of her and opening it. Inside it had exquisite pear drop ruby earring, a matching necklace that would lie right around her neck and a matching bracelet.

"Oh, Severus, I can't possibly wear this. This must have cost you a fortune." she whispered tears welling up in her eyes. No one had ever made her feel her as special as she felt now.

"A fortune well worth it, Hermione, _**please**_ accept it, I wouldn't have gotten it for you unless I wanted to."

"Is this the surprise that you were talking about before?"

"Part of it."

"There's more?"

"You'll see."

"Can you give me a hint?"

"No or else it will ruin the surprise and that will be no fun at all. Where's your Griffindor sense of adventure?"

"Please?"

"Don't look at me like that Hermione, you'll see the rest of your surprise soon, but now we must go or else we will really be late." Kissing the top of her head he gently lead her out of their rooms to the Great Hall so they could start the tour.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**(Thanks for the reviews…)**_

"Here is the 'New Hall' it will be used for larger assemblies as well as for the start of sorting assemblies, holiday feast, and balls. Now if you excuse me Minerva will be continuing the tour from here I have urgent matters that I must take care of." Severus announce to the six hundred people that have had been following him around for the past hour as he showed the different parts of the school.

Hermione shot him a quizzical look as he made his way towards her.

"Come love," he whispered in her ear, gently leading her away by the elbow, "we are no longer need here."

"But I thought Minerva said that you had to stay to the end. You didn't even finish the tour let alone stay for the ball that follows it, she'll be fuming."

"No she won't. She gave me permission to pass up the tour onto her. As well, she is going to occupy our guest for a little while for me. Now hurry up I don't want to keep on dragging you along the entire school."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see love." –oh how she loved it when he called her love.

They kept on walking for a little longer until he abruptly stopped. "Close your eyes love" he whispered placing his callused hands over her soft skin. Her body fluttered with anticipation as he led her forward, his body pressed into her back. "We're almost there."

Music began to flow from somewhere in front of her and Hermione opened her eyes only to see the palms of the man she loved.

"Closed your eyes Hermione and no peeking" he laughed into her ear "you'll see soon enough."

He walked on pushing her forward. The ground felt soft beneath her feet as if she was walking on grass, a cold chill told her that they were outside. "Where are we Severus?"

"You'll see Hermione, now watch your step." He answered her as they stepped from the soft ground to a hard stone. Her shoes rang against the heavy material of the ground echoing around them.

"Alright, we're here." He breathed. Hermione could hear the nervousness in his voice. 'What was he nervous about' she thought.

"Are you ready" she nodded she could tell that he was afraid to let go. "Alright, my love, here is your surprise." He removed his hands from her eyes and took a step back allowing her to take up her surroundings.

They were standing in the new courtyard, the courtyard for the school's University wing. The entire perimeter was surrounded by walls of flowers of all sorts with different coloured roses all over the place. The entrances of the courtyard were arches and they too were encased with roses. The grass was soft and there were stone benches scattered at various points in the yard with elegant carving on them as well in each of the four corners of the courtyard were groups of stone tables and chairs that matched the benches for students to do their work outside. In the middle of the courtyard there was a stone platform, which they were standing in the middle at the moment. In the center of the platform was the Hogwarts Crest shinning with all it's glory. On top of the crest it read:

_**Hogwarts**_

_**Our School, Our Home, Our Future**_.

"Oh Severus!" Hermione cried turning to see a very self conscious man looking at her in uncertainly.

"Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I absolutely love it! You did all this for me?"

"uh huh, you said that we should make a garden. I want to give you anything you want. So you wanted a garden you got one. Here look!" he grabbed her hand and took her towards the northern entrance of the garden. Upon the arch there was a golden plate with whom the garden was dedicated to it read.

"This garden is dedicated to Hermione Granger for bringing life into bloom wherever she goes."

"Severus…Severus" Hermione was lost for words. The smile playing on his face showed that he understood how she felt.

"How can I not dedicate it to you Hermione? It's true you do bring life to bloom wherever you go. Just look at me. I was a dying bush and you took your gift and planted a bud of life, hope and love in me. You saved me. You gave me life and there is nothing I can be more then thankful for. Hermione I love you more then anything in the world. These things," he waved to her jewellery and the garden, "is just a small token of what you really deserve. I would give you the stars, the moon and sun if I could. I just want you to know how much I love you." He whispered resting his forehead against hers.

"Oh Severus, I know you love me, just as I love you. You don't have to give me anything or do anything to prove to me that you love me. I know how much you love me just by the way that you are always there for me and the little things you do as well. Thank you so much for everything. This is the most wonderful surprise I have ever gotten in my life."

"Your welcome my love. I'm glad that you like it. Harry is going to laugh himself silly when he finds out that this is what I was doing when he was watching you."

"Harry knew that you were planning something like this."

"I told Harry to stay by you to keep an eye on you to make sure nothing happens to you because of the potion. I told him where he could reach me in Diagon Alley, where I was buying the jewellery and where on the grounds I would be in case of an emergency."

"Oh. Just one more question, how did you know that I was going to be wearing my red gown tonight to buy me matching jewellery?"

"I didn't know which gown you'd be wearing. The jewellery you have on now is magically altered to change to match what ever clothes you are wearing or what ever colour you are thinking of. I figured I couldn't go too wrong if I got something like that."

"You couldn't go wrong at all no matter what you had gotten me." She answered earning her a smile from him.

"Come on my love, will you do me the honour of sharing a dance with me before everyone come out and join us here for the ball."

"I would love to."

They walked back into the courtyard and it was suddenly covered with tables upon tables that were covered with rich satin table covers and fine gold and silver dishes. Severus walked her past it all and onto the platform, which remained empty for dancing that night.

"They will be here soon, but I think we will have time for at least one dance." Severus whispered taking her into his arms and leading her in slow circles in tuned with the music around the platform.

'Ah this is life,' Hermione thought as she clung onto Severus savouring the feeling of having him so close.

The dance ended all too soon, for as the song ended a thunder of applaud filled the air. Severus and Hermione turned their heads to see everyone watching them. "Well I guess they enjoyed the show, Hermione. Let's give them a more enjoyable one." He whispered before claiming her lips with his.

Cat calling and another wave of applause rang the air as Hermione and Severus forgot everyone as they got lost in their kiss it wasn't until they broke away for air that they realized where they were and that everyone were watching them.

Severus took hold of Hermione and as discretely as possible –which wasn't possible at all considering that all eyes were still on them from the display that they had just given, he lead her to their seats at the Head Table next to Minerva.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**(Thanks for the review…)**_

The evening was turning out better then anyone ever had expected especially because of the little display that Severus and Hermione gave. Everyone was in awe of the beautiful garden that was created and it was the talk of the crowd, for not only was it spectacular itself, but because who it was dedicated for. The entire night everyone kept on stealing glances at Hermione and Severus, not that they realized for they were too absorbed in each other, either dancing or simply sitting and talking to each other. It wasn't until everyone was seated down again for dessert that severus took hermione's hand and lead her to the empty dance floor nodding to Minerva and Harry as he did so. Both of them wore foolish smiles nodded back and flicked their wands around the surroundings. At once all the candles that illuminated the courtyard lowered creating only a light glow above and a soft music drifted through the air. All eyes darted their attention to the middle of the platform where Severus stood facing Hermione.

"Severus what's going on?" Hermione asked him feeling extremely self conscious that everyone was watching them. This was highly out of character for Severus who lived in the shadows avoiding the eyes of anyone, and yet, now he brought her to the middle of the platform to be the center of attention.

"You'll see my love." He whispered lowering himself on one knee.

"Severus?"

He shook his head and extracted a small, green velvet box from his robes and turned his attention back to her.

"Hermione, my savoir, my life, my love, will you do me the honour and become my wife. Hermione will you marry me?" He opened the box and took out a beautiful princess cut diamond ring that had to be at least a karat and slipped it onto her finger.

Tears brimming in her eyes Hermione nodded as she cried, "Yes…Yes, of course I'll marry you Severus!" she flung herself down on the ground into his arms kissing him vigorously. Up above them Minerva and Harry let out the fireworks that Severus asked them to prepare and the crowd erupted with cheers and cat calling.

Severus pulled away from Hermione for some air and she caught sight of the fireworks above and smile. "You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"Yes, I do, and I also know that I love you."

"I love you too Severus, more then anything in the world."

"I know my love. Now what do you say about ditching this crowd and returning to our rooms?"

Hermione shot him a devious smile "I think that is a wonderful idea." She whispered.

(Back in their chambers…)

"Oh, I never realized how far the new wing is from your Quarters" Hermione called to Severus from the door way of the washroom giving him her back so he could have some privacy since she didn't take the potion and had to be in the same room with him with the amulet.

"Our Quarters" he corrected her as he went to the sink to wash his hands.

"Sounds nice, doesn't it" she answered turning to face him as he walked her out of the washroom, planting a kiss on the nape of her neck.

"It sounds wonderful love. Anything coming from your mouth sounds wonderful love." Severus voice came muffled as he continued to kiss his way up and down her neck and shoulder.

"Severus"

"Mmmm"

Hermione turned causing him to lift his head and look at her.

"What is it Hermione, my love"

"I'm ready." She whispered pulling her arms around his neck, "I'm ready, I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure Hermione, we can wait until the wedding night if you would like. I didn't rush us out of the party just to bed you. I just wanted to be with you alone to savour having you near."

Hermione was shock to see the sincerely in his eyes, she knew that he was been holding back for the longest time just for her and he was still willing to wait even now that she attached herself to him by accepting his hand in marriage.

"I'm sure. I want you to make love to me. I love you and I know that you love me too, I can feel it in my heart, mind and soul, but now I want to feel it with my body too."

Severus opened him mouth to talk but no words came out. He promptly shut it and nodded his head then he finally spoke. "You know that you are the most amazing person that I have ever met. I love you Hermione." With that he gently sealed her mouth with his and lifted her bridal fashion and carried her to their bed.

Laying her down gently, he slowly climbed on top of her and continued kissing her softly. "Severus please, I want to feel you in me." Not being able to answer he muttered a spell to remove their clothes completely and crawled on top of her. He felt the heat radiating from her body and the sweet smell of her was intoxicating him. He quickly checked to see if she was ready for him and she was. Deepening the kiss to distract her he eased himself into her allowing her time to adjust to his size and the feeling of having him in her. After a few minutes he started gliding in and out and then she ended up meting his thrust with her own. Within a few minutes they climax together absorbed in their bliss.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning Severus and Hermione found themselves having breakfast in Minerva's office.

"I'm so excited for you two; I never knew that Severus could be so romantic!" Minerva exclaimed to the pacing back of Severus Snape as Hermione mused over the matter as she silently drank her tea.

"I'm glad that we have your approval since I want to use the new hall for the ceremony the night before the term starts."

"Oh Severus," Minerva's face visibly fell. "You can't marry before term, according to the Ministry she's still a student. You don't know how much trouble they gave me last night after you left. I convince them that a relationship is allowed since she is of age but they don't want her to marry until she's finished university. I personally think that they think we are trying to marry her into the school so she won't go off working for the Ministry, and Ronald Weasely isn't being much help claiming that you've bewitch her. We thought that we had it all under control with the Order members working in the Ministry and all, but during the few weeks that Mr. Weasely was away from Hogwarts he did a great deal of damaged behind everyone's back. We weren't expecting all the commotion he did, we were able to counter everything we knew about, but what we weren't told about we couldn't stop. The Ministry thinks that he is on to something and they are doing and inquiry. I've spoken to a few Ministry officials last night to see what we could do about it and we are working at it now."

"Is that why you invited us to breakfast this morning Minerva?" Severus asked his irritation showing through.

"That and to offer my felicitations."

"Your felicitations are much appreciated; however, I do not appreciate having the entire wizarding world interfering in my personal affairs."

"That's rich coming from someone who purposed in front of everyone last night. Anyways, Severus it could not be helped. Everyone is curious about the spell that hit Hermione, so everyone's poking their noses where they don't belong. The best I could do is let you marry her for the winter holidays, then she'll be a University student and my apprentice, so they can't give you too much trouble then."

"I don't see how that it would be any different since I'll still have her in my classes and she'll be my apprentice as we-" he paused realizing what Minerva was telling him.

"If she marries me for winter holidays she won't be able to take University Potions nor apply for apprenticeship under me."

"That's something that you and Miss Granger must decide between yourselves, the Ministry won't let you teach her claiming that you'll play favouritism."

"Can't we fight it" Severus and Hermione said in unison.

"You could try but right now we can only hope that you can perfect the potion to buy Hermione as much time as much time as she can get in order to show that you two can keep your relationship discreet. If we can show the Ministry that it won't be a problem then they may let you take the classes, but only time will tell."

Both Severus and Hermione nodded absently thinking about how to perfect the potion.

"Can't I try talk to Ron?" Hermione asked, "Maybe he'll come to his senses and drop the inquiry?"

"I highly doubt it dear." Severus answered with a frown.

"It's still worth a try."

"Very well, dear, at lunch see if you can arrange something with Harry. You can take the potion as soon as you finish eating and you'll have two hours to speak to Harry and Weasley."

"Where will you be?" Hermione asked worried.

"I will give you your space during that time. I will be in my lab working on the potion, but if you need me you can call me and I will come."

Hermione nodded and took a gulp of her tea. Last time she and Harry were with Ron he hadn't mention any of the inquiries that he was pressing against Severus that weren't known to the public. They were supposed to be friends and they never kept secrets from each other –well up until now it seems.

"Wow! It feels great to have just the three of us again just like old times." Ron supplied cheerfully as they walked down to the Quidditch pitched.

"Yeah it's nice to just hang out with you guys."

"You call watching us playing around on the Quidditch pitch hanging out?" Harry asked. He knew Hermione's intention of pacifying Ron of getting him to cry off the inquiry but they were pressed for time and they couldn't waste time having her waste time pretending to be marvelled at Ron's so called outstanding quidditch skills.

"Of course, anytime with you two is time well spent." Hermione answered giving him a meaningful look.

"I don't see your great bat looming over you Mione. You must have made a miraculous recovery to be able to get away from him for the afternoon. But wait, in a few hours you'll be bored with us and decide to take up your whoring again and return to your story of being under a spell. Tell me, is it his spell your under, Voldemort's or are you under any spell at all?"

Hermione stop dead in her spot. She felt the blood drain completely from her body, she never felt so humiliated in her life. What was happening, Ron was supposed to be her friends? Did his jealousy run so deep?

"You…" She gasp. The air was coming short for her, there was not enough air she thought, it was becoming difficult for her to breath.

"Hermione ignore him" Harry said trying to pull her away but she wouldn't move.

'Hermione?' she heard Severus called her. She couldn't answer, she couldn't think.

"You…You…"

'Hermione what's wrong?' Severus asked her telepathically. She still wasn't able to answer him. 'Stay right there, I'm coming.' He quickly said noticing that something was defiantly wrong.

"You what?" Ron asked her with a bemused look on his face.

"Ignore him Hermione" Harry said firmly.

"You Monster!" She screamed, "You are the most-"

"Hermione!"

The Hermione and Harry turned to see Severus standing behind them Severus taking Hermione, who was shaking from head to toe, from Harry's arms.

"Thank Merlin" Harry whispered when Severus took her, "I thought you'd never come and get her, why didn't she call you through her link?"

"I don't think she can concentrate when she feels threatened. Yet, when she does I can feel it that's how I knew to com-"

Severus grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him down as he pulled Hermione down with him to the ground. Ron had shot a curse at them while they were speaking; the way they were positioned, if Severus wouldn't have moved them he would have hit either Harry or Hermione.

"What on earth is your problem boy? You could have hurt your friends!" he shouted getting to his feet.

"Friends?" Ron asked him in a mocking voice. "If they would be my friends they wouldn't be betraying me and associating with scumbags like you!"

"When you will grow up boy, nobody asked for things to happen the way they did but they just did. Now it is about time that you woke up and faced reality and faced life head on instead of mopping around in your misery trying to make everyone else around as miserable as you."

"I'm miserable because I lost my girl."

"You want a girl; get yourself a bloody girlfriend for Merlin's sakes." Severus answered exasperated his patience coming to an end. "Now excuse us, we have lots to do."

Severus swiftly swept down and lifted Hermione into his arms and motioned Harry to follow as he made his way back to the castle.

"Oh I'll get a girl alright, you'll see, I'll get a girl."

He was too far to hear Ron's remark but little did he know how much it would affect him in the weeks to come.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**(Thanks for the reviews…)**_

"What the hell happened out there?" Severus spat at Harry as he laid Hermione on her bed. She fainted in his arms on the way back to the dungeons, causing Severus to want to turn around to go back and kill the Weasley boy.

"He provoked her, called her a whore and told her that she was feinting about the whole curse thing, which is stupid since she does have the mark to prove it." Harry answered as he watched Severus do a diagnostic test on her. "Is she going to be alright?"

Severus nodded then stopped.

"Harry that's it!"

"What's it?"

"It's marvellous! I can't believe that I forgot about it, I got so used to seeing it that it completely slipped my mind. Weasley is doing an inquiry, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, we have proof that she was hit by a curse, don't we?"

"The mark?"

"Exactly."

"Well that's a relief, because I wouldn't know what to do with Hermione if you would have been executed."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't see the Ministry's proclamation this morning? The only reason why I agreed to let Hermione to talk to Ron because it is so important to get your name cleared. The ministry is persecuting anyone who is known to be linked to the Death Eathers. Although we proven you to be part of the Order, Ron's persistent badgering has the Ministry with second thoughts, that's why they are doing the inquiry. When I found out about the inquiry this morning I spoke to the Minister, and he said that if they find anything against you they will persecute you, even if I – the famous Harry Potter- believes that you are innocent."

"Why do I have the feeling that there is a new uprising happening again?"

"Do you think that we will have something like the whole Death Eater escapade, so soon, I mean we just finish them off?"

"We didn't just finish them off, we finished off Voldemort there are plenty of Death Eaters running free and I have a feeling that they are getting restless and gaining power again. The wizarding world feel safe again and they are vulnerable we are going to have to keep an eye on things. I also suggest that we keep an eye on your friend Weasely and his family. Since the war ended he's been swaying, I don't blame him for hating me but the way he has been treating Hermione is beyond normal and I fear that he will go beyond noble notions to achieve what he desires."

"What are you saying?"

"Do you remember how much I pestered you to keep on top of your emotions and that you should rule them instead of them ruling you?"

"Yes."

"Well as you know, when you are not in control you do things recklessly, without thinking, you go to extremes that you would normally would not do, you have the ability to accomplish such evil that normally you are not capable of doing. Weasely is not in control of his emotions and I fear that he would go to what ever extremes to get what he wants including joining the loose Death Eaters giving them what they want to get what he wants."

"Oh…"

"Just think about it Harry, I don't want Hermione getting hurt. I'm not telling you to hurt Weasley in any way I'm just telling you to keep an eye on him."

_In an abandon manor in England meets a group of cloaked plotting the final revenge of the most hated traitor. _

"I still say it's impossible, if the Dark Lord couldn't kill him then how can we?" a tall, slender wizard pointed out taking a small sip of his brandy

"There must be a way!" a stout wizard declared.

"Oh there will be a way!" Wormtail add with a smile crushing a bug with a smile grinding it with his silver hand.

"We still cannot underestimate him, he is extremely powerful to be able to hoodwink the DarkLord for so long." An old wizard dressed in deep blue robes added in wisely.

"Balderdash Berry! He's not even a pure blood! He's not nearly as powerful as any of us you nit twit!" Lucius sneered at the old wizard. "Look what he had done to Draco. He convinced my boy to betray the Dark Lord and the boy died while helping Severus destroy a Horcrux. The boy regarded the idiot more as a father then he did if me. Could you believe such a thing? No I don't think that Severus is powerful at all he just uses the powers of others to keep himself safe that's how he kept his back watched all these years. I think we have a real chance of destroying him and coming up with a real good attack against the Light and for once and for all the Dark will rule the earth."

"You're mad! It's a lost case Lucius," Berry screamed hoarsely, "we might as well admit defeat and bow our heads and join the wizarding worlds with whatever dignity we have left. If we keep on fighting we'll lose whatever we have left."

"I've had enough of your stupidity Berry. You will follow me into the Dark or die."

"I would rather die then follow a piece of filth like you."

"Then die you shall- **_Avada Kedavra!_**_"_

The others watched in awe as Berry one of Voldemort's former advisors fell to the ground.

"Anyone else who wants to join him?" Lucius asked with an evil smile. "I am the new Dark Lord I will lead you all to a better life without the Ministry's interference, without mudbloods and halfbloods. We will succeed this time because this time it will be I a real pure blood leading you into the new Dark and this time Darkness will prevail!"

"That was a wonderful speech Mr. Malfoy."

"Weasley? What are you doing here?"

"Well, if you are planning on starting a new Dark movement shall I suggest that you find a location that isn't so easily trace and that isn't so easily pointed out by the closest Knockturn Alley whore?"

"I shall ask you again Weasley, What are you doing here?"

"I came here to strike a bargain with you."

"I beg your pardon."

"We both want the same men dead. We may have different reasons for wanting him dead but all the same we want him dead. I want to work together with you to achieve my goal. What do you say Lucius? I'll even join your Death Eater thing if you want, as long as I can get my revenge against that greasy traitorous git.

"Hmm…I think that we could work something out."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Severus?" Hermione asked dazed a few hours later.

"I'm right here love," he said from beside her kissing her lightly on her brow.

"What Happened?"

"You were just a little stressed, Weasley upset you a bit, that's all. Hermione, Can you do some thing for me?"

"Mmmm"

"I have an –an instinct – that I use for years it helped a lot when I was a spy, I was able to notice things when most people weren't able to. I noticed certain characteristics about the Weasley boy that I don't like. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that he's a bad person per-say but we all make mistakes, I am a key example for that after all don't you think. But there is something about the boy that I don't trust, I don't want you with him alone and by the way he treated you and Harry this afternoon and cursed you two just strengthen my mistrust towards him. Can you promise me that you won't go off with him alone?"

"Severus, you know that you that I can't go far with alone with anyone, with the potion I have what, two hours – the maximum amount of time that I can be away from you. You have nothing to worry about Severus."

"I hope you're right Hermione" he whispered planting her a small kiss on her lips before rolling on top of her…

"Forty! There is only forty joiners including those in prisons? How are we going to take over with only forty followers?" Lucius spat.

"Lucius, calm down, don't forget we may not have as many as we had before but we have the stronger spells and once we get rid of Severus we'll have the upper hand." his sister-in-law Bella said with a sly smile, "unless, we find a way to control Severus to help us win then kill him once the war is done." Lucius relax as the woman behind him massaged the muscles in his back.

"Tell me Bella, precisely how are we to do that? The Dark Lord thought that he was his most loyal follower and the Dark Lord was the greatest wizard alive, how can we trick Severus into doing what we want?"

"Oh we are not going to trick him, we are going to blackmail him. We are going to take something that means the world to him. He may be a great wizard but if we put an anti tracking device on ourselves, and on his precious little "toy" then he won't be able to find us. He'll have to do what we say when we say in order to keep what he values that most safe and he will. Once he does what we want we'll kill him the girl and the Weasley boy that came trapezing in here the other day. This way it doesn't matter how many people we have or how good they are, as long as we can manipulate Severus that's all that counts."

"Bella's that's brilliant."

"Of course it's is because I'm brilliant, I'm sure your wife told you that."

"Yes she did, she was rather jealous of you. It was a pity that I had to kill her in the end when she refused to punish Draco for not killing Dumbledore. She was a bit stupid, she refused to follow Dark Lord's order it was either death by my wand or his, my wand was at least a less painful death for her part, but that's in the past now."

"That's right not the Dark Lord is gone and now you are to be the new Dark Lord and you have to thing about producing a heir, would you like to go work on that right now?"

"Hmmm" Lucius said with a smirk, "I like your forwardness, my wife was more shy in that matters"

"Shall we?"

"After you my lady."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Three days later…_

"We decided how we could help you get your girl Weasley and get rid of the bustard Snape."

"Great tell me, how are you going to get her out of Snape's clutches?"

"Oh we're not going to do that you are."

Ron paled, "I can't do that, he'll kill me."

"Tell me Weasley," Lucius smirk, "Don't you want the girl?"

"Yes, but Snape watches her like a hawk, how am I going to get her away?"

"The second weekend of term you have a Hogsmeade weekend. You have to get her away from Harry for a few minutes we'll meet you in the alley behind Deadman's pub with a portkey and we'll get the two of you out of there. We'll take whatever spell Snape put on the girl off of her and she'll be yours."

"What if she's not on a spell and she's really demented enough to like the git?" Ron asked wrinkling his nose.

"Then why would you want such a girl?" Wormtail asked "if you want someone demented like that I can introduce you to a few nice whores at Knockturn Alley, if you'd like."

"Wormtial stay out of this will you." Lucius hissed. "Listen boy, no one will like Snape on their own, but if she doesn't like you we can make her like you, we can even make her love you with the proper spells and potions, we can take care of everything in due time what do you say?"

"I think we have a deal"

"Good."

"I'm not finished."

"What do you mean."

"You just told me to bring her with me to the alley behind Deadman's Pub- which by the way is out of bounds to students, I have no problem, by doing that I am bring the girl to you, and that means Snape will follow. So I will get the girl and you'll get Snape. But you see I want more, I want to join your pack. I want to become a Death Eater."

Lucius stood there for a minute shock, his own son never asked to be a Death Eater, he didn't want to become one. Draco got the mark because the Dark Lord told him that it was either that or watch both of his parents get killed. Now before his eyes was a boy who was opening willing to join the dark side, the last side he saw that was with Severus but even then Severus didn't know what he was getting into but this boy did, this boy will be an asset.

"Alright, you can join us, I guess I could tell you that we were originally planning on killing you after we got rid of Snape but you seem like one that we can keep, so you better prove that you are useful or else we _will_ kill, got it."

"Got it."

"So here's the plan…"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"We'll the sorting Ceremony went well don't you think." Hermione asked as Severus nuzzled her neck after the first night of the term.

"It took forever though since they had to sort all those who missed the sorting last year."

"The numbers of students seemed to grow, and the amount of 7th years tripled, there were tons of kids who are going to be in our classes that I don't know, where did they all come from?"

Severus gave off a small chuckle, "Many of them are those who are joining the university program, usually after attending the 7 years of schooling a student goes to the Ministry and attends schools in their field there, or works under a master in their field, but now we have the university program many of them are eager to start. There was no point of turning them away till next term and letting do nothing so we told them that they could come and get the extra review, so they'll be joining you lot for the first term as you complete your final standard "year" at Hogwarts."

"It was nice of Minerva to take them on."

"I guess you can say that, but don't let me catch you calling me nice in front of anyone. Besides, like I told Minerva, if they came here so quickly then there is obliviously a reason, and there was, almost all of them are orphaned because of the war or events that lead up to the war. The Death Eaters know how to cause as much havoc as possible; they know how to create fear in people by disturbing families. Many of your fellow classmates are missing at least one sibling or parent to a Death Eater attack or to the War. I must say it will be a busy year taking all these students and setting them in a path for life and directing them in the right direction, since they have no one to guide them."

"You would really do that, help them out and all?" Hermione asked as he sat her down and began to massage the tense muscles out of her back.

"Who else would, I know that you lot don't see me in the perfect light, but what do you think I did with my house, I didn't want them joining the Dark Lord. I spent much of my time trying to persuade them to go into respectable trades and consider their futures. I kept a heavy on eye on them and warned them against making decisions without thinking and joining the Dark Lord without thinking. I know that many didn't listen; I know that I can't be so good at giving advice and such but I still must try. I know what it is to have no one to help you and guide you and I don't want it to be like that for these kids. It is kind of interesting, these new kids, even the foreigners seemed to take to me more then they did to Minerva so I'll do my best to help them."

"That sounds wonderful, Severus, I never thought that you cared about your students, I guess I was wrong."

"You weren't completely wrong, I don't care about student who aren't interested about what they are learning, which is about 99 of the students of Hogwarts." He said with a small chuckle.

"You, Master Snape, is one thousand percent unbearable, did you know that." Hermione said as she stood up giving him a small push in his chest.

"Unbearable or irresistible?"

"Hmmm-I'll let you know" He swiftly pick her up carrying her towards their room "-Oh Severus! Put me down!"

"Alright" he said with a wicked smile dumping her down unceremoniously on the bed that her gown went flying over her head giving him a good view of everything.

"Severus you are unbelievable!" Hermione shrieked as she tried to untangle herself from the mass of layers of the gown she wore to the opening feast. As Professor McGonagall apprentice she didn't have to wear school robes anymore, and she was allowed to sit at the head table with the professors.

"In a good way I presume." He said going to the bed and waving his hand vanishing the gown she wore causing her to gasp "Severus!"

"Yes darling" he said as he went into the washroom making to keep in clear view as he step into the shower.

"How could you!" Hermione demanded as she barged into the washroom and made her way towards the shower, the water splattering on her slip causing it to become see through.

"How can I what?" Severus asked innocently.

"You arouse me then you walk off you big oaf!"

"Oh, so you do find me irresistible."

"Yes, if you have to know I do, now move over, because I'm joining you." Hermione said with a wicked gleam in her eye as she peeled off the rest of her clothes.

"Ah… this should be fun."

"Oh trust me it will be. It will be."

"What do you mean you have a meeting Severus? Its Hogsmeade weekend, I thought you had off, I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with you."

"I usually have off Hermione, but it seems that the Death Eaters are a bit restless and they attacked one of the student's home from Paris killing his mother, I'll have to go and collect his three younger siblings from the hospital there they somehow manage to survive the explosion. Once I collect them I am to speak to the Ministry of Magic of France. I've spoken to Potter this morning, he said he'll accompany you to Hogsmeade, he said that he wanted to spend time with anyways so there shouldn't be any problems spending time with him. The potion we've modified gives you four hours that you can be without me; I will make sure to be back before the time is up."

"What is going to happen to the children that you are bringing from France, are you going to take them to an orphanage here?" Hermione asked pitying the children who just lost their parents in the attack and feeling childish for complaining about a stupid Hogsmeade trip.

"Well…"

"What is it Severus."

"As you know, Jack, he's the oldest child, and he's only in his first year. I was once good friends with his father when we did our apprenticeship together. It was a pity when his father was killed in a Death Eater attack before the Dark Lord's downfall, and now his mother just died, I don't think it's a good idea to put him in an orphanage. As for the other sibling, there is an eight year old, a five year old, and a two year old, I've spoken to Jack, and he didn't seem to mind with my decision on this but…I gained custody over the children until Jack and I decide what to do with them."

"What?"

"I know I should have asked you about such a thing before doing so, especially since I am planning of marring you, but they were going to throw them right into an orphanage, even Jack. They came to the school this morning and bluntly told him the his mother was murdered and to pack his bags that in a few hours he and his siblings were being moved to Stongrindge Orphanage, I've seen that place, I couldn't let them take him there, nor his younger sibling, so I sort of made an agreement with him and he seemed more then happy to agree. He's a good kid, he won't cause much trouble when he's around our Quarters, he promised that, he knows what happened to you he heard the rumours. I'm sorry Hermione, forgive me."

He regarded waiting for an answer; anything would do, just to break the silence. He was a bit baffled when she ran up to him throwing her arms around him crying. "You are the best person alive, Severus!"

"So you are alright with taking the children."

"Of course."

"Are you sure, I mean it is taking in an entire family, it's four children we are talking about and they are all young."

"It's fine with me; it will be nice to be able to help."

"Thank Merlin you are okay with it, I wouldn't know what to do if you didn't want to keep them. Minerva thought I was mad, and when they told Jack what happened he looked as if he was destined for the gallows. He was so relieved when I made the offer to take him and his siblings, but when I told him that weather I would keep them or not depended on you he said you'll be fine with it, I guess he was right."

"The poor boy he lost so much…" Hermione whispered into Severus chest.

"Yes, many did."

A knock on the door brought them back to the mundane world as Harry entered the room ranting about a new broom that he wanted to check out in the sports store.

"As much as I am enjoying the conversation Hermione," Severus interrupted I have to go collect our children. I have to take Jack with me to claim them. I have to sign the adoption papers and all, while I'm gone enjoy the day with Harry, buy a few toys for them, I'm sure they'll like that, I'll see you two in a few hours." He said kissing Hermione softly as he handed her the potion that she needed to take before disappearing in the green flames that flashed in his fireplace.

"Harry come on we've been here for nearly an hour and I want to go to the book store already, Severus told me that they were getting shipment today and I want to the new books that they got in." Hermione was completely bored out of her mind inside Sam's Sport's Shop and was absolutely dying to get her hands on a new book."

She didn't know what to buy Jack's younger sibling and Severus didn't mention weather the siblings were boys or girls so she had no clue what to get them so she decided to buy them a pet. Since Crookshanks died a year ago taking a deadly curse for Hermione, she decided on buying another cat. This time instead she bought a small black one with shocking green eyes that seemed to have a glow to them. The store owner agreed to have it owled to the castled that evening that way Hermione wouldn't have to carry it all around Hogsmeade.

"Okay Hermione, I'm just going to finish this transaction and we'll go, I just want to buy this new broom. I don't know why it's taking so long, usually it doesn't take so long for them to put through a purchase and bring out a broom." Harry said with his brow wrinkled in confusion.

"I'll go with Hermione to the bookshop if you want and you can catch up with us later. Besides I haven't seen her for ages and we defiantly need to catch up on girl talk don't we Hermione." Both Harry and Hermione turned to see Ginny standing right behind them.

"It's alright Ginny, we're going soon."

"No, Harry, it's fine, I'll go with Ginny you can stay here for a bit longer and join us soon."

"I don't think that's a good idea Hermione."

"Just because her brother is a git doesn't mean that our friendship should suffer too, and besides how long will it take for you to finish up. Listen, You should be done in what five- ten minutes, meet us at the book store and then we'll go to the Three Broom Sticks for a butter beer."

"Alright, if they are not ready within five minutes I'll just cancel the transaction and come meet you two, I don't know what's taking them, you too catch up on your girl talk in the mean time, I'll see you two in a minute."

Hermione smiled and waved at Harry as she let Ginny lead her out the door. However, she froze when she notice that the path that they were taking didn't lead towards the book store. "Ginny where are we going?"

"_We_ aren't going anywhere; _you_ are going to see my brother. He wants to apologise and you won't give him the time of day and this is the only way to get you to see him so I have no choice to send you off like this." Without a warning Ginny shoved a tin can into Hermione's hand.

As Hermione felt a jerk from beneath her navel she some odd reason, had a strange feeling about meeting with Ron alone, as if some sixth sense was warning her against it but it seemed as if he was not letting her do anything about it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Harry just managed to see Hermione whisk away by the portkey. "Ginny where did you send her?!" he exclaimed.

"To Ron of course, this whole thing with her dating Profressor Snape and Snape getting married to her is totally out of proportion. Hermione is taking over all the male wizards, look how she has you wrapped around her finger now. I never get to spend time with you anymore because of her. I sent her to a pub to spend some quality time with Ron, that way you and I can spend some time together Harry." Ginny said giving him a puppy look through her long lashes. "Come on Harry, **Madam Puddifoot's expanded and installed rooms upstairs for guest we could get one to used for a few hours and forget about Hermione and all her problems for an afternoon.****"**

"No Ginny we can't, Hermione is my friend, and I thought that she was yours too. How can you just throw her away for a few hours of fun? Don't you get it Ron could hurt her, how can you just send her off like that. I got to go and find Severus!" Harry shoved her out of his way as he ran towards the castled.

"You're going to love Hermione," Severus told the three younger children reassuringly as he walked them down the steps of the Ministry of Magic of France, "she can't wait to meet you." He added. The three of them hadn't spoken to him since he arrived at the hospital and claimed them, nor through the entire time at the Ministry while he went through and signed all the adoption papers. Severus turned and looked at Jack for help who burst out laughing.

"What is so funny Mr. Markton?" Severus asked in his regular classroom voice.

"Well, my cousins always made you out as some sort of vampire Sir, so I dare say; my siblings are petrified of you."

"Well, then we must find a remedy to that shouldn't we, Jack. Come on, Michael is it," Severus said scooping up the youngest of the children and placing her on his shoulders, "Let's get you lot to Hogwarts so I can introduce you to Hermione."

Severus was glad to hear that he was rewarded by a squeal of laughter from the boy of his shoulders and a "Me next from" Sarah who was tugging at his robes. He was shocked that he could actually enjoy taking care of these kids especially since he'll have Hermione at his side.

Severus froze in mid strode as felt a jolt of fear hit him with full as a wave of nausea course through him. His grip on Michael tightened and one arm snaked around Sarah's wrist.

"Death Eathers are near." He hissed as he slid Michael down his arm and held him protectively against his chest, and pulling Sarah even closer to him. "Jack, Sophie, get behind me."

Severus began to chant protective spells in order to make sure that the children would stay protective. Just beyond the apparatation point six Death Eaters appeared.

A trap Severus realized, he felt Hermione's reaction to the portkey, she was in trouble, and the Death Eaters that were sent here were to distract him from going to help her.

"Jack, Sophie," Severus whispered.

"Yes" they answered in unison fear ringing clearly in their voice.

"I need you to hold on to my clock so I could apparate us out of here."

"But the Minister said that he put Anti-Apparatation wards on the area and the only way we can apparate is if we go to the apparatation point and the Death Eaters are blocking it."

"Jack I need you to trust me. Hold onto your sister's hand and grab onto my clock now!" Severus whispered down to the boy. Jack did what he was told and Severus concentrated on Hermione. He knew that the link of the Dementor's Bite had made between them would allow him to apparate to her and by concentrating hard enough and from the grasp that he had on the children he would be able to do the side along apparition and bring along the children with him away from the Death Eathers that were blocking the Apparation point.

Concentrating hard Hermione's face came into Severus' mind and within seconds he felt himself being pulling towards where she was.

Opening his eyes he noticed that he was inside the dungeons of Malfoy's Manor.

"Severus!" Hermione cried as she pulled on the chains that was restraining her. "How did you get here?"

"Did you absorb any information about the Dementor's bite? I can apparate to you, there is a link between us remember."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

"You tend to forget about the link when you're scared I noticed."

"Are you surprised?"

"No, not really." A tiny fist twisting in his shirt reminded Severus that he still had the children with him; he was so worried that Hermione was hurt that he had forgotten about them for a moment.

"Hermione," Severus cleared his throat, "this wasn't the introduction I was planning on making, but I guess this is the one we are going to get. This is Michael," he said indicating to his chest, "Sarah," swinging forth his hand that still clasp Sarah's small one, "Jack you know so I don't have to introduce, and he's hold onto Sophie."

"It's nice to meet you all." Hermione said giving them a warm smile, as Severus set Michael down on his feet and muttered a spell to release Hermione from the chains that bound her.

"What happened to you Hermione? I thought Harry was going to watch you today?"

"You make it sound like I need a babysitter Severus, for Merlin sakes, I'm an adult."

"I know, I just don't want anything to happen to you and obviously so one wanted to hurt you if you are in chains in Malfoy's dungeons."

"How do you know that this is Malfoy's dungeons?" Sophie asked.

"Because the amount of times I saw Lucius take captives down here Sophie. I can't be anyone else's." Severus answered the girl simply before turning back to Hermione. "The only reason why I told Harry to watch after you is because I was worried that Weasely might try and join the Death Eaters and do something to hurt so I told Harry to keep an eye on you. Why did you leave him?"

"It was only to be a few minutes, it took a few minutes to agree and as we left the shop-Ginny and I that is- It seemed that that as soon as he let us go ht thought better of it because he came running after us but Ginny already gave me a portkey that took me here. As soon as I got here Wormtail took my wand and chained me to the walls but he wouldn't tell me what was going on."

Severus looked around the dungeons there was no signs that there were any other prisoners. He ran his hand around the walls looking for the types of wards and magic that would indicate any activity that took place within the dungeon with the past few months.

Severus clenched the cold stone in his hand creating a connecting with the stone of the foundation of the walls of the manor. Closing his eyes he began chanting and tried to concentrate on the actual walls trying to see if he could use his mind and seep into it and hear the activity that was happening upstairs. A mingle of sound told him that it was working.

"How would you know when Snape will find out that we have Hermione." He heard Weasely ask.

"We have news from France, he somehow got past the Death Eaters that we sent there, he may delay going to Hogwart, but once he gets there he'll get our note saying that we have her here and he'll come." Lucius Malfoy answered in a cold voice.

"If Hermione is here then why can't I have her now? I joined the Death Eaters, I am a followers, I agreed to help you kill Snape so why can't I have her now?" Ron complained. "Can't we give her the love potion now, mix it in some food or something and let me have it so I'll have something to taunt Snape with?"

"No. You can not have her until he is dead. I want Snape dead and I will have him dead. We have and ambush waiting for him when he arrives, they are to destroy him to the utmost degree but I want to give the final blow, I will be the greatest Dark Lord of all time and I will destroy Severus Snape for once and for all." Lucius evil voice echoed through the stones. His connection through the stone broke and he could no longer hear the voices from upstairs.

"Severus…" Hermione whispered, "Severus!"

Severus jerked his head and looked at her alarmed face. "Severus" she whispered again glad that she got her attention "Someone's coming!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Someone's coming Severus! Do something please!" Hermione plead tears springing forth in her eyes.

Severus looked around the four children looked more like statues then children with Michael and Sarah both clinging onto Sophie and Jack; they all wore the same fearful expression. Judging by the sound of the steps and the set up of the cells, if his memory served him correctly they had about two minutes until person, or better said persons- by the sounds of the foot falls would reach their cell.

"Alright, Michael, Sarah and Sophie, I am going to place an invisibility spell on you and I want you to stay in the corner over there out of sight. Jack, you have a spell and have mastered the basic concepts of spells, I want you to stay against this wall, and be ready just in case you will need to disarm one of the Death Eaters. Hermione I was right about Weasley. I was able to get into the manor's foundations and listen into the walls he joined the Death Eaters. Lucius plans on becoming the new Dark Lord and they brought you hear to give you as a sort of an initiation gift to Weasley and to ambush and kill me when I come to rescue you." Severus stated as he circled the cell setting up different enchantments and cells to ambush the oncoming Death Eaters.

"What are you setting up Sir?" Jack asked.

"Traps and spells, I'll teach you them all another time Jack but here is neither the place nor the time, now get against the wall. Hermione, I need to put you back in the chains; don't worry I'm not going to lock them I'm just going to make it look as if you are locked up. Here take my wand, you'll be needing it, don't worry I can do without since I can do wand-less magic, just as well as I can do it with a wand."

At Hermione's shocked face Severus gave a chuckle. "It was a gift that Dumbledore said that I was never to disclose, especially to the Dark Lord, that way I can use it against him. Look," Severus produced a wooded stick that looked like a wand, "even now, they shouldn't know that I'll be doing it wand-less, so I'll be using this, they won't know that it's not a real wand. It's a trick that Dumbledore taught me, it was something he was able to do too. He was the one who taught me how to control my wand-less magic. I-"

His words were intercepted by the sounds somewhere outside their cell. Severus quickly finished setting up the enchantments and put and extra protection spell on the children before putting invisibility spell on himself as well, deciding to give the Death Eaters the element of surprise.

"I don't care what Lucius says, the apparatation device will notify us when Snape arrives, until then we should have fun with the Mudblood." Wormtail's voice rang through the closed cell door.

"Don't forget the bargain that I have with Malfoy, Wormtail. She's mine." Ron interjected.

"Just because she's yours to keep once Snape is dead, doesn't mean that we all can't have a piece of her. Com' on Weasely it won't hurt sharing her a bit."

"Alright, I'll let you have a go, since you're helping me get her out of here- just one though, but I get her first." Ron put in sulkily.

"Now what was the password that Lucius put on the cell?" Wormtail muttered. "Oh yeah, It was '_Traitor's death Dark Lord's Victory!_'"

"_That_ was the password?"

"Don't look at me Weasley, I didn't make it up, Malfoy did." Wormtail retorted as he pushed the door opened.

It was all too easy, Severus was ready to stun both Weasley and Wormtail, when -

"Weasley! Wormtail!" a smooth voice came from the down the hall causing both Ron and Wormtail to jump.

"Malfoy" they both answered.

"What are you doing here?" he sneered.

"We thought that we might checked up on the prisione-" Wormtail wasn't able to finish his sentenced when the wall behind him blew up knocking him and Ron out.

"Who's there?" Lucius asked turning around in a circle his face visibly paling.

"What is the Matter Lucius, after all the things that you encountered working for the Dark Lord, tell me your are not freighted by an old friend?" Severus answered unable to keep the mockery from his tone.

"Reveal yourself Severus! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BLOODY TRAITOR!" Malfoy Roared.

"I'm right behind you my old friend." Severus said removing the invisibility spell that was upon him before ducking the killing spell that Lucius sent at him.

"That was a bit obivious Lucius." Severus said straightening, gracing Lucius with a mocking smile worthy of Dumbledore, still not bothering to send a spell at him.

"Why aren't you attacking me?" Lucius asked getting nervous.

"Tell my why should I be attacking an old friend?"

"Why are you playing games with me Severus? Merlin, you're more like the old fool then I ever noticed, it should have been oblivious that you were loyal to him and not the Dark Lord."

"Then I guess it was a good thing that you did not notice it before." Severus answered calmly swiftly dodging another killing curse.

"My goodness Lucius, I would expect a friendlier greeting from a dear friend like yours. What would Draco say if he would see you now."

"Don't speak of my son!" Lucius spat sending a third killing curse at Severus cursing under his breath when he missed.

"Why, because your son was bright enough to see the light, to know the difference between right and wrong and be wise enough to choose the right path."

"The path that led him to death?" Lucius shot, "Look where your guidance brought him, Severus."

"My guidance gave him freedom. He was able to choose a free life. Yes, he did die, in the process but he died a free man, without the burden of the enslavement of the Dark Lord or the Dark Mark. Lucius if I would have a son I would want him to be exactly like Draco, and I told that to Draco before he died. I cared for Draco like a son, and it hurt me more then anyone to watch the boy die, but we couldn't change what happen. These things happen in war. He sacrificed himself for the greater good, that way others will be able to live their lives free of the burden of the Dark Lord and all the Darkness that he brought onto the world. If you keep up what you are doing then you are letting your own son die in vein." Severus breathe, trying to talk reason into the men who put him as a guardian over Draco least anything happen to him or Narcissa.

"If Draco dies in vein that'll be his fault for betraying the Dark Lord, Severus, not as a result of anything I do." Lucius shot an explosive spell towards Severus who dodged it causing the wall behind him to collapse.

"Lucius, stop what you are doing, you're going to destroy your manor, and knowing that both Draco and Narcissa died at the hand of the war this is all you have left, don't give it up as well."

"I don't care. I want you dead too, and I will stop at nothing to accomplish it." Lucius said sending another explosive spell.

Severus dodged it again, and watched the spell hit the end of the hall where the entrance of the dungeons causing the entrance to cave in blocking the way out of the dungeons. He knew that it was starting to get dangerous, since that if Lucius kept on sending forth these spells the foundations of the manor will give way and the entire manor will cave in killing everyone in it and he had Hermione and the children still in the cell.

Severus twisted his wand and a flamed roped twisted out of the wooden stick that Severus used to act as his wand and twisted around Lucius' form.

"Release me at once!" Lucius spat, though his eyes were wide with fear.

"I don't think so Lucius, not after what you did Hermione, and I know what you were planning on doing with her and me." Severus said before turning and levitating him into an empty cell.

Severus left him there and returned to the cell that held Hermione and the children.

"Come, we can blast the window, and get out of here, and send the Aurors to take care of the Death Eaters." Severus said going over to the corner of the cell picking up Sarah and Michael as Hermione took Sophie's hand, with Jack by her side.

Muttering a spell under his breath the cells on the window exploded leaving enough room for them to crawl through. Hermione went first, followed by Jack and Sophie and then Severus went through carrying Michael and Sarah in his arms. When they reached the end of the drive Severus apparated them back to Hogwarts to find Harry waiting for them.

_Tbc…_


	21. Chapter 21

"Severus!" Harry gasped as he jumped down the castle step by twos in his hurry, as Severus arrived in a heap along with Hermione and the children, "Thank goodness you are all alright. I tried reaching you as soon as Ginny sent Hermione off with the Portkey, but I wasn't able to."

"It's alright Potter." Severus answered breathlessly. "You had no idea that your girlfriend would betray you."

"Well according to her, Ron has nothing to do with the Death Eaters or anything like that, but when a group of Aurors and I tried tracing Hermione to where Ginny said the Portkey will go, we couldn't find her there. We came back to the school hoping that you would have returned or that we would be able to reach you but there was a group of Death Eaters ambushed there. Apparently there were there waiting to make an attack on you hoping to capture you and kill you. Voldemort's old supporters aren't too please with you."

"No they are not. Speaking about his old supporters, Malfoy Sr. is in his Manor with a group of Death Eaters as we speak, I place a spell so no one can escape, but since we did duel the building is holding up by threads, and it is ready to topple over threatening to crush anyone who is in it. The Death Eaters kidnapped Hermione to lure me to the Malfoy's manor in order to kill me, it was Lucius' plan to take over for Voldemort and become the new Dark Lord. Your friend Mr. Weasley is there as well, although saving his life won't save him from life in prison but at least it will save him from death." Harry gave a slight nod to the Aurors who were with him and then followed them to the apparition points before apparating to the Malfoy's manor to arrest the Death Eaters that Severus spelled in there.

"Well," Hermione said with a small sight, "that was an exciting day, why don't we wash up and after dinner we can go to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor in Diagon Alley for dessert?"

"I'm in for ice cream any day." said Jack, getting a nod of agreement from his siblings.

"Then ice-cream it is." Severus said, "come, we'll show you to the dungeons and to your rooms. I know that you all brought clothing with you we'll go through everything over the weekend and if you need anything we will buy it." Severus paused trying to think if there was anything else that he didn't think of, "I suppose we need some toys for Sarah and Michael, so we can by that over the weekend as well, but if you lot see anything that you want while we are out you today just let us know and we can buy it alright?"

"Alright." They answered together looking wistful that they could get something while they were out.

"Good, now let's get cleaned up and eat because I'm famished." Severus said leading them into the castle.

_Later that evening…_

"What do you mean that Malfoy and Ron got away Harry?" Hermione cried.

"We arrived to Malfoy's manor as it was collapsing; everyone in there either got killed or badly injured. We took them to the St. Mungo's Hospital to be healed under an extra security ward before hauling them off to Azkaban but when we did a head count everyone but Ron and Malfoy was accounted for. They seem to have vanished into thin air. We checked the entire area but couldn't find them, no on was able to get in or out of the St. Mungo's just in case. We had to call the healers who were off duty to go to the Ministry of Magic and heal people there- the minister was going to kill me- well not really since I am the boy who live."

"After four hours the minister made us call off our lock in, and open the doors. Now we just have Aurors looking for them like they were looking for Sirius, and how they were looking for you Severus after you killed Dumbledore."

"Did you say that he seem to have vanished into thin air." Severus asked.

"Yes, but we place checked for spells such as the notice-me-not spell, the disillusion spell, and the invisibility spell- those types but we couldn't find any of them in use in city let alone in the hospital."

"Yes, but you don't know the Dark magic ones, Lucius does. He could have used a dark spell to make him and Weasley invisible while you lot did the lock down and went nuts looking for them, and slipped out once you opened the doors again."

"That's a possibility."

"That's a big possibility Harry, knowing Lucius that's exactly what he did."

"But why take Ron from all of the Death Eaters though?" Hermione asked.

"Simple, he was the only one conscious at the time." Harry supplied.

"Also," Severus add, "Ron has a thing for you Hermione, he wants me dead just as much as Lucius does. Lucius knows that he can never be a "Dark Lord" if I am alive therefore he needs me dead. Weasley thinks that he can have you if I am dead, so he will be just as bent on killing me as Lucius, see? The problem with Weasley's great plan is that if I die, you will follow me shortly after because of the curse of the Dementor's bite, your body and mind will wear away until you die. You would probably not last more then two weeks without me, three if you have a potion-make that a strong potion and my dead body by your side at all times, so for him it's a no win situation but he doesn't see that."

"I guess he doesn't." Hermione whispered in a sad voice, "but I hope it doesn't get to that, now that we have the children to look after."

"I fully agree." Severus said taking her hand.

"Well Harry," Severus said walking Harry to the door of his Quarters, "If there is anything I can do to help let me know. Actually here." Severus stopped and waved his hand and created a long black necklace with a black skull pendant.

Both Harry and Hermione watched him holding their breaths as he worked his way putting his energy into the necklace. The necklace glowed a neon green, as it absorb the power that Severus was sending forth into it, his body gave a small jerk as if he was having a fit and Hermione felt the magical energy drain that went through Severus, but knew better then to say anything. Then pretending as if nothing happen, Severus then held up then now black again necklace to Harry.

"Wear this necklace at all time." He said casually, though his voice betrayed a hint of weakness that wasn't there before, "I will make one for Hermione and the kids to wear as well for their protection, it will glow a blood red if someone is using Dark Magic near them, and If the person using the Dark Magic is invisible the eyes of the skull will turn green otherwise it will turn the same red as the rest of the pendent. I think it will help you find Malfoy and Weasley, since most of the Dark Magic isn't traceable through the Ministry of Magic since they don't know the spells."

"Alright, thanks Severus, this will be a great help."

"No problem Harry. Let me know if anything happens."

"Alright take care, see you Hermione."

"By Harry, I'm sorry about Ginny" Hermione said giving her best friend a hug.

"It's alright, I guess it's time to find someone new." Harry said

Hermione and Severus nodded

"Do you really think that she knew what Ron was up to?" Hermione asked, although she wasn't as close to Ginny during the school year, at the Burrow they became as inseparable as sisters.

"It seems that she knew that Ron had intentions of seducing you Hermione. She was jealous that I was with you and Severus all the time and wanted to do something about it so she offered to help him. She didn't know about the fact that they planned on killing Severus or else she wouldn't have gone along with it she said. But I don't know, I think it is time that we started seeing new people, and I told her so today. She was fuming of course, she blamed it all on you and Severus, saying that if Severus would have not been a coward and took the curse that was aimed for him things would have worked out fine with her and me marrying and Hermione and Ron marrying."

"I don't think I would have married Ron in the end." Hermione admitted, "We ready didn't suit each other, think about it, I'm smart, spend my life learning and researching and things like that and all he is really is interested in is sports, and fighting. Thinking about it Severus and I match a hundred times better then Ron and I ever will."

"Your right about that," Harry said with a small sigh, "anyways, I better let you guys go" he said and with one last good-bye Severus and Hermione closed the door.

"Alone at last" Severus breathed planting a small kissed on Hermione's neck.

"hmm…" she replied as they made their way to their room. "It was nice of you to make that charm for Harry to help him locate Dark Magic."

"It was nothing, anyways the faster we get them caught the better." As he waved clumsily at her dress to remove it since he didn't have the energy to do it by hand because of the spell he just did but he wasn't going to admit it to Hermione.

"But making that charm took a lot of magical energy, and physical energy from you didn't it. I felt it." Hermione said turning in his embrace to unbutton his robes, holding him steady, for she felt him sway.

"You were able to feel it, interesting." He said sitting down on the bed no longer able to stay a foot.

"If you are too tired, we can forgo tonight you know."

"I'm never too tired for you." was the replied as he pulled her onto the bed and rolled over her.

Hours later Hermione laid with her head tuck into Severus' shoulder, "I've got a surprise for you." she whispered to her companion who was nearly asleep.

"What is it?" he mumbled.

"You have to wake up to see it."

"I am up."

"Are you? Then open your eyes, sleepy head."

"What is it Hermione" Severus asked with his eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes and I'll show you."

Severus let out a small groan and obliged, "I'm up, happy."

"Yes."

"Now what is it that you want me to see."

"Get out your wand and do a diagnostic test on me."

"Whatever for, are you feeling alright, does something bother you?" he was starting to get concern, _was she feeling ill._

"Just do it."

Severus grumbled "_Women_" and summoned his wand and did the test still wondering why on earth she had asked him to perform such a spell when the tip of his wand started to light up by her stomach and he froze.

"Hermione."

"Yes."

Severus didn't answer he just began waving his wand around her stomach saying different incantations and the tip of his wand continued to glow.

"Hermione you're excepting." He said turning to her with his smile so radiant that it could light up the room. Her smile seemed to match his.

"I know that's the surprise. I am glad that you aren't upset, I was worried for a while how you would react, but when you told me that you wanted to adopt Stongrindge children I knew that it will be alright."

"Do you know what it is?" he asked, still trying to grasp the concept that he will be a father of his own child.

"No, this morning I wasn't feeling well by breakfast, so when I went to Poppy this morning right after you left and she told me I was pregnant I figured that if you weren't there when I found out at least you should be there to find out what it is."

"How much along are you?"

"Three weeks."

"I don't know much about Muggle terms, but in the wizarding world the birthing term is sorter, so we will be able to determine what it is by now, do you what to know?"

Hermione gave a small nod, and met Severus' gaze as he waved his wand over her stomach, the tip of his wand turned a light shade of blue.

"It's a boy, Hermione." He whispered, "We're having a boy."

He looked up to see tears in her eyes, "What do you think we should name him."

"I don't care how many names you want him to have or what you want to call him, but can you do one thing for me, just let one of those names be Albus."

"Of course." Hermione cried, kissing her husband to be. "Of course, it's a wonderful name. Albus Snape, there we have the name."

"You don't mind the name? Don't you want anther name?"

"I think it's a perfect name, Severus." She answered wrapping her arms around him pulling him down. "Now come on, let's get some sleep."

"Severus…Hermione…" a small, timid voice whispered from the outside the closed door.

Severus stood and waved his hand materializing pajama bottoms for himself and a night gown on Hermione as he made his way to the door, opening it he saw Michael standing in his new pyjamas the doorway with his new blanket in one hand and a teddy bear that they bought today in Diagon Alley in an other, standing next to him was Sarah in her new night gown holding her new doll tightly. Bending down to be on eye level with the children Severus addressed them.

"Michael, Sarah what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to wake you. Sophie said not to or else you'd get upset, but Michael had a bad dream, and …" she trailed off.

Severus bend down and picked up Michael and Hermione came and took Sarah's hand as Sophie hesitated before padded her way to room.

"You shouldn't have woken them up." She hissed at her sister.

"It's alright Sophie," Hermione said in a soft voice, "We're your family now and you can come to us for everything."

"See I told you so!" Sarah said sticking out her tongue at her sister. "Mommy used to let us sleep in her bed when we were scared."

"That sounds like an idea, come Sophie," Severus held out his hand to the girl who seemed as if she was afraid that Hermione might judge her as a small child too. "let's go."

"The bed's too small for everyone." She answered, although she took his hand after looking him up and down for a minute with scrutinizing eyes as if trying to determine if he would harm her or not.

"Well we'll just have to make it bigger don't we." Severus said taking his hand back for a minute and waved it at the bed expanding it for them all to sleep. "Where's Jack?"

"I'm here." The boy answered from the doorway.

"Come here boy." Severus said ruffling his head, as he made his way to the bed, "go on the other side next to Sarah, there's room there."

Severus couldn't help but smile when Michael ignored the bed and snuggled onto Severus' chest instead and fell asleep instantly.

"That's strange." Jack mumbled looking up from next to his sister.

"What is?" Severus asked.

"Michael. He must really like you. I noticed that before, the way he acted around you throughout the day and everything, he's never been like that with any man or boy other then me."

"Why is that?"

"He was there the night that my father, was killed. Since then he's been petrified of all men. The only male that he would go to me since my father's death was me."

"What happened?"

"It was shortly after You-know-who rose to power again. One of the near by Universities had a Quidditchmatch that my father would take us to since he taught a course there once a week. On the way home from the game we were cornered by a group of Death Eaters saying that they contacted him saying that he was warned that if he didn't join them he would be killed. Since he didn't answer they were going to kill him. There was about six of them. My father shoved Michael into my arms and told me to run, but I couldn't. I couldn't leave him. So I hid behind a bin and tried to block Michael's view of what's was going on, but obviously I didn't have much success."

Jack paused and took a deep breath, "They cast the Cruciatus Curse on him, and then disarmed him while he was reacting to the effect of spell. Once he was disarmed they went on to Muggle beating him while he was still under the Curcio effect –it was disgusting. "I should have done more to help my father while the Death Eater were attacking him, but I was so scared I couldn't think, Does that make sense professor?"

"Yes, and I know exactly what you mean, even if you would have tried to do something there would have been nothing that you could have done to save him Jack. If the Dark Lord wanted him dead he would have stopped at nothing to see it done even if it would have meant killing off two small children. The Dark Lord doesn't set value to the young and innocent, he only sees power and how to achieve it, and your father was an outlet on how to get it and Voldemort would have felt that if he couldn't have your father no one can."

Jack nodded absently as he wiped away his tears before he took a deep breath to continue. "It felt like they were beating him for hours, finally they stopped when he was hanging on to an inch to life and then one of them shot the Avada Kedavra at him killing him off. When they apparated away I took my father's wand and tried with all my might to do some sort of magic with it even if I didn't have training. I was able to send sparks high enough, which alerted a passing wizard who alerted the authorities who came to help us. But Michael started screaming as soon as any man tried to approach us. I guess it was because one of the Death Eater lost his masks while he was beating our father, I couldn't make out his face but it was obvious it was a man, since then Michael was petrified of men. I think that before that Michael used to think that Death Eaters were more along the lines of Monsters then Men, but when he saw that there was a man behind the mask he got scared."

"I don't blame him." Severus whispered.

"But it was my fault that he saw all those awful things that night."

"Some things in life aren't avoidable."

"But I should have listened to my father."

"If you would have, you would be saying that what would have happened if you didn't. Who would have found the body? Would they have left the body? You can't live life on ifs Jack, or else you'll never live life at all."

"Professor? I know you told the judge that you knew Dad well. You said that you knew my mom too." Jack whispered and his sister Sophie listened intensely, while Sarah was already fast asleep.

"Yes, I did, and there is no need to call me professor, you can call me Severus."

"How did you know them?...Severus."

"Well your dad was with me when I did my apprenticeship, he was a good chap, very bright and all. We met your mother at a convention that we were at and they fell in love instantly. The problem was that he was muggleborn and she came from a family of purebloods, her parents wouldn't let them near each other let alone marry. Being a half-blood I was considered a step up if you would call that as such, but my mother pride her heritage and I was made to walk around as if I was truly a pure blood. So what we did was that I pretend to Date your mother, pick her up at her manor and everything and then I would take her to the meeting place that I arranged with your father, that way he could spend time with her."

Severus took a deep breath, "It worked out for a while, and we thought that we outsmarted her parents. I was actually pleased with the arrangements. At the time I was already a Death Eater making potions for the Dark Lord doing nothing else. Her father was actually a Death Eater as well, so he tried to press a match with me so he didn't mind me taking his daughter out. The thing was I thought the entire thing was harmless, your father planned on marrying her then, in fact she was pregnant then. On the night she told him the Dark Lord called me for a potion. Usually when I took your mother to meet with your father I would wait for them at a near by pub, but since I was called I told your father that I had to go and he told me that it was fine. What I didn't know was that the Dark Lord found out about our little game and told your grandfather about it. While I was called away your grandfather went to where your parents were and gave both of your parents a beating, both physical and magical, using regular and unforgivable curses on them."

"What happened to the baby?" Sophie asked, tears streaming down her face.

Severus heaved a sigh, "Your mother miscarried, from the brutal attack that your grandfather did. I was so upset when I return and found out what happened, and your loathsome grandfather gloat to me for weeks and I couldn't do anything to him to retaliate knowing that if I would that the Dark Lord would not only kill me but both of your parents as well. Your mother was fuming at me for joining leagues with him, she couldn't understand why I did so in the first place, and she said that she thought better of me, but then she was wrong."

Severus paused and grunted as Michael repositioned himself on Severus' chest, "She blamed the baby's death on me and she had every right to do so. She wasn't able to leave her manor anymore since her parents no longer trusted her. I lost not only one friend that day but two, for your father as well, blamed me for what happened. He dropped out of his apprenticeship and joined a new master in America. I didn't see either of them till six months later that I became a spy for Albus and I had the resources to bring them back together and keep them safe."

"How?"

"Albus married them off using a special licence and magic, and I became their secret keeper. It took weeks to persuade them to let me do so, since they lost their trust in me the night your grandfather attacked them but I think that Albus convinced them in the end. I wanted to be their keeper since I felt responsible for the death of the baby that your mother was to have."

"If you were their keeper why did my father die in the Death Eater Attack and why were the Death Eaters able to find my mother now?"

"Your parents asked me to remove the spell after the Dark Lord fell the first time. Your grandfather died during that time so they felt that they were no longer threatened by him so they released me from it. I told them that there was no need but they said they wanted to live freely without having to look over their shoulders and that they do not hold me responsible for what happened the night your grandfather found them together, nor for what happened to the baby."

"I don't either." Jack whispered in a horse voice and Severus could tell that he was crying.

"Me too," Sophie sobbed out, her voice horsed from crying, "and I'm not scared of you anymore."

"Why were you scared of me Sophie?" Severus asked with his eye brow raised.

"Because you were a Death Eater and Death Eaters were the ones who killed mommy and daddy."

Well she had a point there. "I won't do anything to hurt any of you-Ever, and neither would Hermione, we are here to help you and care for you. We want to do take care of you and love you as a family. Will you let us do that?" Severus said firmly but gently enough to show how much he cared, Hermione stayed quiet, knowing that she had to let Severus build a connection with Sophie now or else he will never gain her respect or love.

Sophie turned her head and looked at him at for a moment.

"Yes, I think so; I think I will like that."

"Good. Now how about getting some sleep, otherwise we'll be too tired to do anything tomorrow."

"Alright," Sophie yawn before curling closer towards Severus and falling asleep.

"Goodnight Jack," Severus whispered.

"Night Severus, night Hermione." Jack whispered before he too turned and went to sleep.

"Goodnight Jack." Hermione answered before she turned to Severus.

"Look at you."

"What?"

"I think I should get Colin Creevey to get a picture of you and hang it in the dungeons. Then I'll highly doubt anyone will be afraid of the evil bat of the dungeons."

"You do, you die." Severus said with a small chuckle.

"Is that what you say to the love of your life?"

"That is exactly what I say to the love of my life, now get some sleep my love." Severus whispers.

"Goodnight Severus. I love you."

"I love you to my love." Severus answered as he watched Hermione drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day Severus arrange for extra chairs to be set up at the staff table in the Great Hall for the four Markton children.

"Is it done?" Hermione asked uncertain. "I know some of the staff were upset that I was allowed to join the head table with you since I am still a student even with the Dementor's bite and all."

"No it's not usually done. Usually the children stay in the staff member's chamber with the staff's spouse or a house elf, but we're going to make exception here, these are _our_ children after all and I don't think that any of the staff members have it in it to go against me after all."

"That's good." Hermione answered with a small smirk, "Truthfully, I wouldn't want to be separated from them."

"Jack," Severus called the boy as the Snape Clang entered the Great Hall, seeing the boy eye the Griffendor table and his friends longingly "you have the choice you can either sit with your friends, or you can join our family at the head table. The same will go with the sleeping arrangements."

"I think I'll sit with my friends during the week and my family on weekends." Jack answered after a minute of thinking. "The same goes towards sleeping arrangements."

"Very well," Severus answered with a nod, "If there is any other time you'd like to join us you know that it is an honour to have you with us. Here," Severus said handing him a necklace identical to the one he gave Harry, "wear this at all times for extra protection, it will glow a blood red if someone is using Dark Magic near them, and If the person using the Dark Magic is invisible the eyes of the skull will turn green otherwise it will turn the same red as the rest of the pendent."

Jack nodded as he slipped on the necklace and said his farewells before rushing off to join his friends.

"Well he is off." Hermione said with a small laugh before following Severus and the other three children up the aisle to the head table after taking her own necklace and helping Severus put the other ones on the other children.

The Snapes –as they were being called put quite a show that morning for not only did Severus take up a good portion of the head table with his future wife and family, but Michael was extremely entertaining to watch.

Abandoning his chair next to Severus, Michael optioned to sit on Severus' lap instead. However, this entailed eating off of Severus' plate as well- which caused many mouths to fall open when they saw that their potion master not only allowed the child to sit on his lap but he didn't hex him into the next century when the boy took Severus' wand, which Severus foolishly left absently on the table, and blew up the maple syrup causing it to erupt over the Great Hall like an overflowing volcano. Although, many had to point out that it was a great way to get syrup onto the pancakes….

"What's that?" Hermione asked through a chuckle as Severus cleaned up the mess in the Great Hall with a flick of his wand while suppressing a grin.

"This? It came with the morning post from the Wizards Adoption Agency in France; I was just going to read it before we got showered on from our syrup volcano from Michael." Severus said, tickling the boy as he said his name.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked nervously, "They are going to let us keep them aren't they?"

"Yes, but with a few conditions. I told them that I was engaged to you. So one of their conditions is that they want us to pull the strings and get married already so the children will have a steady and constructive home. Second is that they want me to change the children's last names. They no longer want them to carry the name Markton, since they say that it is a threat to them since both of their parents were killed by Death Eaters, they maybe possible targets because of it. They want the children to take on my last name." Severus replied as he duplicated a copy of the letter, scratched a comment on the bottom and magically folded it and air glided it to Jack muttering, "The boy should have a say if he should change his name or not."

A moment later an air glided letter flew back towards Severus. "Jack agrees to take on my name. He agrees with me that they should keep their last name in it. So they will be Markton-Snape. I'll send a letter back to the Agency about the last name, and we can try convincing Minerva to marry us at the Order this weekend. I think a private wedding would be best especially since the whole fiasco with the idiotic Weasley boy."

"That would be wonderful, the children will be there and it will be so exciting!" Hermione exclaimed her face flushing with joy.

"I'm also going to send Harry a letter telling to check out the Dark Lord's old haunts and all the Malfoy's manors they could be hiding there."

Hermione gave a small nod, "I hope they find them soon."

"I do too. Very well, we've better get going; we still have to clean Michael up before going to class. Sarah, Sophie." Severus called to the children, as he picked a very sticky Michael off his lap and placed him on his feet on the ground, "Let's go wash off before class starts, you lot can watch me teach potions. Hermione don't forget to take your potion so you can go to class," Severus reminded her before giving her a brief kiss and leaving with the children in tow.

Hermione chuckled as she watched the once fearsome Potion Master leave the Great Hall, with his student's goggling after him.

"We'll get them back" a cold voice sneered looking towards his red headed companion, the most unlikely pair anyone would seem to find about.

"I don't care what you plan on doing to Snape, as long as Hermione doesn't get hurt. Don't forget that I want the girl for myself." The red headed reminded a very drunk Lucius Malfoy before taking a deep swing of his own Fire-Whiskey. "How did you find this hideout anyways?"

"It's one of the old Malfoy Manors. I'm sure it's safe. Severus would look at all the Dark Lord's old hideouts but he's too stupid to find us here. He'll look at the main Manor, maybe even the summer house but he's too stupid to consider the rest of the properties that I own."

"I don't know, Snape is a lot smarter then he lets on."

"Don't be daft, he tries to make people think that so people won't make them his enemy. If he wouldn't make people think that he'd be dead a long time ago."

"Whatever you say."

"You better keep that in mind or else you'd be finding your dead body in the bottom of a lake."

Ron gave a noticeable gulp. "So What's the plan?" he said trying to sound off hand.

"We lay low for a while," Malfoy answered smoothly, "Then when Snape starts to lower his defences I'd say we take his "baby" the young boy that he had with him, the on the papers said that he adopted those kids, we can kidnap the kid and use him at bait."

"Even if you do bring him here and use him at bait, how are we going to kill Snape. Last time our bait didn't kill him."

"I'll think of a way just give me time, but know this, this time I won't fail."


	23. Chapter 23

That Saturday a little girl in a pale pink dress slowly walked down the hall dropping flowers as she went. Sarah had a huge smile on her face that made Severus and Hermione glad that they chose her to be the flower girl. Jack the ring bearer and Sophie the maid of honor. Michal was in Severus' arms causing everyone to laugh as they wondered exactly who was marrying Hermione –Severus or Michael. After much debate Severus and Hermione decided that Harry should be the best man, and since Hermione wanted it, Severus gave in.

The wedding was small yet beautiful. Winky came from Hogwarts and decorated the house with white roses. Hermione was a vision in white as she came down the isle to meet her intended husband. The vows were said with confidence and everyone laughed when Michael said "Me too!" after Severus and Hermione said their vows. Nothing could wreck this perfect day.

Except …

The evening prophet headline shown bright. 10 muggle families as well and three wizarding were killed during a series of Death Eaters attacks. Hundreds of people were injured during another attack where the Death Eaters blew us a gas pipe by a busy street. Harry was called on Aror business while Severus had to trench down to his potions labs to make healing potions for St. Mungo. As he worked he contemplated the various placed that Malfoy would be hiding. Then it hit him.

Malfoy was a creature of habit. As well, he wasn't able to live without luxury and wealth. He had to be in a rich estate. But where? Severus only knew the location of the Malfoy's main manor and the summer house. He did know for a fact that the Malfoy's own four other houses then the two that they mainly used. The question is how to find which manors are the Malfoy's and where they are located. Once they find Lucius' stronghold then they can get rid of these damn Death Eaters once and for all.

…………………..

"I thought you wanted us to lay low?" questioned a confused red-head.

"We are staying low. Right now the attacks are general. Severus will be too busy thinking about the people who are injured and helping the "better good" he won't be spending as much time with Hermione and the children. Plus look how many muggles we get to kill in the mean time." Lucius stated with glee.

"You're sick, you know that" Ron replied in disgust. "I'm out of here. I want Hermione at all cost but I think that it will be better if I do it on my own. You are using me to get what you want but you still didn't get me what I want. Get yourself a new bus boy Malfoy. I'm gone."

Ron turned to leave the room only to be hit in the back by a stunning spell. "Oh your gone all right Weasley." Lucius said with a small laugh. "Avada **Kedavra**


	24. Chapter 24

Ch. 24

Hermione smiled as Severus entered the room and placed a tender kiss on her lips. He was wearing a regular pair of black trousers and a white button down shirt. She liked to see him so relax. Without his teaching robes, he appeared to be an entirely different person. It was a long day for them both. With the wedding and the preparation of healing potions for the hospital, Hermione hadn't had a chance to see Severus since the wedding that morning. Giving a small sigh she got up to help Severus put the kids to bed.

"This was an interesting day," She commented to Severus. "Not exactly how I pictured to spend my wedding day. Nevertheless, thank you. What you did for the hospital was wonderful. Imagine what would have happened to all the people who were injured if you hadn't made the potions that they needed."

"If the hospital had any brains to begin with they would have gotten a proper potions master to work for them that way when ever they need more complex potions made for the paitents they don't have to come crawling down to Hogwarts just to try convince me to make it for them." Severus mumbled. Hermione knew that he didn't mind making the potions for them but what really bothered him was how the wizardry world alienated him until they needed something from him.

Severus took out a book that they bought for the children and began reading to them as Hermione brushed out Sophie's and Sarah's hair. After the story, Severus and Hermione tucked the children into bed before they made their way to their own room.

"Tomorrow evening, I will have to go on an errand. I'll give you the separation potion right before I leave. I'll make sure that I'll be back before the four hours are up so you do not have to worry." Severus told Hermione as they settled into bed.

"Where are you going" Hermione replied.

"Out." was the terse reply.

"Oh." Hermione said taken aback. "If you don't want to tell me just tell me so."

"Very well, I am going out tomorrow, and I do not want to tell you where I am going. Is that alright"

Hermione just sighed. She knew that there was no way of dealing with him when he was in this type of mood. She should have expected it since she knew that the ministry of magic always put Severus into a foul mood. Even more so today, after spending so many hours making the potions they simply gave him a bag of gallons for the potions before declaring that they will be taking it to the ministry to check for poisoning before giving it to the patients since it was made by a suspicious person.

"Good night Severus." Hermione whispered. However, she got not answer in return. Severus was already asleep.

…………….

The next morning Severus took Hermione and the Children shopping. They ended up discarding all the clothes the children broght with them from home since they were all in ruins. It seemed like Mrs. Markton wasn't doing well finiancially since the loss of her husband. So Hermione and Severus decided to buy the children a whole new woredrobe. Afther buying the children all the clothing that they needed they stopped at the book store to buy more books for bedtime stories. After lunch at McWizzies, the children was thrilled to find out that the toy store was also on the agenda. After buying a few toys, dolls, teddies and games, the Snapes slowly made their way to the ice cream shop. They all got a good laugh when Michael threw his icecream all over a passing witch that looked like a hag before helping himself to Severus'.

That evening after the children was bathed and put to bed, Severus and Hermione went to the living room, to read before bed. Persuing the Daily Prophet, Hermione couldn't help but cry seeing all the death and distruction that was happening all over the country due to various Death Eater attacks. Severus gave her a soft kiss whispering, "Don't cry Hermione. We'll make it right. I'll stop Malfoy no matter what even if I'll have to get rid of that Weasley boy while I am at it." Hermione hiccuped in reply as Severus gave her one last kiss, telling her that he will return before the four hours of the potion limit wears off.

Slightly confused, Hermione made her way to bed. Severus seemed distant from her today and she couldn't figure out why. Even through the connection that she shared with him she could tell that something was weighing heavly on his mind.

Two hours later, Hermione was awaken by a knock on the chamber's door. Opening the door, she was shocked to see Tonks standing there. Furture down the hall she can see Harry Potter arguing with Kingley as they made their way towards the Snape Chambers.

"What's going on?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Nothing is going on." Harry shouted. "It is all a misunderstanding. Severus is at home isnt he Hermione."

"Actually he isn't." Harry's face fell at Hermione's reply. "He went out; he should be back soon though."

"Do you know where he went?" Tonks asked picking up the sofa that she knocked down as she made her way into the room.

"No, he told me that he had an errand to run and that he'll be back before the four hours of the potion wears off. What's wrong? Is he hurt?" Hermione started to panic, so Harry led her to a chair.

"No, it is nothing like that." Tonks said quickly. "When was the last time you saw him tonight?"

"Two hours ago. That is when he left. He hasn't been back since."

"Hermione," Kingsley said softly. "An hour ago we got a distress call from the muggle law enforcement department. Apparently, there was a murder in a muggle alleyway. There were many witnesses. Above that it was all caught on tape as well. There is a muggle pub in that alley and they have security camras there because there is always fights in the alley."

"What does this have to do with me?" Hermione asked. "What does this have to do with Severus?"

"Nothing!" Harry answered, "Nothing at all. That is why we are leaving. Kingsley just wanted to let you know so you'll be careful with the kids. That's all."

"Harry." The colored man said sharply. "It is not right to lie to her. She has a right to know what her Husband is doing behind her back."

"Her husband didn't do anything Kingsley." Harry yelled. "You know it. The only reason why you think it was him was because the ministry is putting pressure on you to say so."

"Suspension Potter. If you cannot follow the commands of the Ministry of Magic you cannot be an Arour, be the boy who lived or not." Harry gave Kingsley a glare but said nothing more.

Turning back to a now pale Hermione Kingley continued to talk in a gentle tone. "A tall pale man with black hair and eyes was seen arguing with a younger red headed male. According to the witnesses, the black haired man pulled out a stick and said something before the red headed one collapsed on the ground with blood flowing from all over his body. The body of the victum was identified as Mr. Ronald Weasely, and the picture and discription of the murder was discribed as Severus. I am sorry Hermione."

"No!" Hermione cried. "It can't be. Severus won't do that!"

"Are you sure? Did he mention anything to you that might indicate that he desired to do harm to Mr. Weasely or anyone else for that matter?" Tonks asked looking towards Kingsley to see if he agreed with the question.

"No-" Hermione paused, "wait. He did mention something. Before he left tonight he told me 'I'll stop Malfoy no matter what even if I'll have to get rid of that Weasley boy while I am at it.' Do you think that he ment that seriously?"

"I think that the report we brought you here tonight proves that." Kingsley ansewerd as he handed her a tissue to dry her tears. Harry made his way to the couch and pulled Hermione into his arms.

"There has to be a mistake. Severus wouldn't have done that. I am sure when he comes he'll clear up the whole misunderstanding." Harry said reassuringly.

"What misunderstanding?" came a voice from the door, causing all the eyes in the room to focus on the owner of said voice-Severus Snape.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch. 25

"Mr. Snape, you are currently under arrest for the Murder of Mr. Ronald Weasley; killed today at 10:15 this evening by the means of the** Sectumsempra you do or say can and will be used against you." The ugly wizard that came in with Tonks said as he rounded on Severus with his wand out.**

"**What on earth are you talking about?" Severus barked looking around at the wizards and witch who invaded his chambers. **

"**It is nothing but a misunderstanding Severus." Harry hissed looking towards Kingsley, "Once the ministry gets their facts straight they'll see it the same way." **

"**You just don't want to get on Snape's bad side Harry. He murdered Ronald Weasley, and now he is acting all innocent. He played this game his entire life. Look at him Harry!" Kingley shouted pointing towards Severus, "He worked for You Know Who, for years; he killed Dumbledore; He distroyed thousands of families and lives; look what he did to Hermione. Does that sound like an innocent man? No! No, I tell you. He committed a crime and now he must pay for it."**

"**Hermione," Seveus whispered turning to his wife that was crying on the couch. **

"**They have pictures and videos Severus. You told me before that you were willing to get rid of him. How could you though. I thought that you love me. Nevertheless, how can you love me if you are willing to kill my best friend? How could you Severus?" Hermione cried. **

**Severus stood there as made out of stone, as if his life was just sucked out of him. Hermione actually thought that he killed Ron. That he was a good for nothing murderer; She saw him just as everyone else did- A Death Eater; A man no one can trust; A Murder! **

**Turning towards Kingsley Severus placed his wand on the coffee table before him and held out his hands to be magically cuffed. Once done Kingsley, took Severus' wand and snapped it in half. "There will be no trail. The ministry discussed the situation with me before we set out here. Based on your pass indiscretions it was judged that you cannot be trusted. Therefore, the Ministry decided the the best course of action will be to snap your wand and sentence you to a minimum of 15 years in **Azkaban."

Severus did not reply to this report, he just continued to stand there as if he did not know how to react. Hermione did voice her concern though. "What will happen to me though? If you take him the Dementor's Bit will kill me."

"Mr. Snape will be living in a prision cell under 24 hour servellence right here in the castle. He will be here for two weeks where he will have the chance to make you a potion to remove you from his spell. If he fails to do so within the time period that is given to him, he will be procicuted."

Hermione let out another sob before hiding her head in the crock of Harry's shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about Mrs. Snape." Severus said in a deadpan voice, "I'll have the potion ready in time so you can be rid of me." turning towards Kingsley Severus continued. "I believe that you arrested me; therefore, don't you think it is time to remove me from here?"

"Yes, yes, of course. The prision cell that was made for you is down the hall from here." Kingsley said leading Severus out of the room at wand point with Tonks following them.

Harry slowly withdrew himself from Hermione's grasp. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life Hermione." Harry hissed. "You just lost the man you love and that loves you and nothing you do will ever bring him back!"

Without looking back, Harry stormed from the room.

……………..

It took Severus two days to finish the potion, which arroused much suspition from the Ministry of Magic since it was early claimed that he was unable to come up with a cure. Therefore, lieing to ministry officials, and sabatage was added to Severus' list of sins increasing his years of prision to a minamum of twenty five years. As soon as the potion was completed Severus was transferred to the isolation ward of Azkaban prison where he was placed under 24 hour servallance of 8 Dementors and five prison guards. The case of Mr. Weasley's Death was closed without anyone looking into it since the ministry felt that there was no need to since the vast amount of eye witnesses declairing Serverus guilty. However, there was one person who did not leave the case alone; and that person was Harry Potter.

…………

**Hermione visited Severus a handful of times while he was inside the prison cell that the ministry built in the school. Those times she just came in and touch his arm before running off in tears. Once she had the contact that she needed in order not to get the reaction from the Dementor's Bit, Hermione would return to her rooms and continue what she left off doing before visiting Severus-crying. **

**The Markton children took Severus arrast very hard. Jack was with Harry, declairing that Severus was innocent. Sophie would spend the day crying saying that how could they have trusted him that he could have killing them in their sleep. Sarah and Michael did not really understand what was going on they just wanted "Daddy," as they started to call Severus afther his arrest, to come home. **

Severus was fairing no better then his family. Every day he would be awoken up at 5:00 in the morning where he would have 10 minutes to dress and prepare himself for the day. At 5:10 he would have a prision guard escort him to a labatory where he would make potions for the ministry and hospital under the watchful eyes of a ministry official. He would do this unitl 12:00 where he would receive a 20 minute lunch break. By 12:30 he would be taken to a worker's field where he was forced to drag heavy boulders from one side of the stadium to the next. Then at 3:00 he would be taken into a work room where he would build Quidditch toys and equiptment that would be donated to the Interational Quidditch 6:00 he was allowed to take a meal, before heading to the evaluation room at 6:30. There they would evaluate his work for the day, find it lacking as always, and then proceed to take him to the dicipline room where he would be physically beaten until he passes out.

The only highlight of his Day was when Harry would visit. At nine thirty every evening when Severus was finally able to return to his prision cell, Harry would visit him telling him about the children and Hermione. They would discuss other things as well, as where Lucius Malfoy was hiding and what sort of move he will do next. Harry spent most of his time trying to track Lucius down since he was still on Suspention from Auror training for talking back to Kingsley on Severus' behalf.

After two months, in prision Severus was a ghost of a man. Harry knew that it was only a matter of time before something happens to him. It bothered Harry to see Severus' body weaken by the day, being underfed, and over worked. If he could not prove Severus's innocence soon it will be too late. But no matter what, Harry vowed to himself that it will be done and that Severus will live to see his innocene proven.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch. 26

_(Author's note: I have to warn everyone. My Word program does not work properly. I do not have spell check, and on top of that the auto correct option keeps on switching words that I write or rewritting it; the program automatically changes my tenses and grammer use so it doesn't make sense. However, if you would like to continue reading my story this is what you get. I cannot control what the computer does. I already took it to get fix and the ppl couldn't figure out why it does it. (PS they tried it themselves and got the same results as I did. My computer company installed a lousy MS Word.) To all those who think I am naturally an aweful spell and horrendous at grammer I'll let you know that I got an A+ in College English-so no it is not me but the computer. If anyone knows how I can fix it, please let me know. Thanks)_

_Now back to the story: _

Moments after Severus was taken Hermione realized that she made a huge mistake. There was no way possible that Severus would have killed Ron. The most obivous fact was that if Severus indeed would have killed him he would have made sure that there would have been not witnesses; and if there was some crazy chance that there would have been a witness then Severus would have made sure that, that said witness would not be able to testisfy against him. Therefore, Hermione came to the conclusion that A: Severus was innocent and that B: that she was the biggest idiot in the world.

Hours later when she was taken into Severus' prison cell in the school, she did not know how to tell him her conclusion. After a whispered "hello" Hermione felt her heart drop when she received no reply. Speaking to the Aurors, she tried to convince them to give Severus a chance to prove himself innocent. Yet, they did not allow it. Nor did they allow Hermione to visit Severus for more then two minutes during the every four-hour period. Once Severus completed the experimental potion that he was creating for her, they made him taste it to make sure it wasn't poisonous. Once the ministry declaired it to be safe, Hermione was quickly given the potion as they whisked Severus away.

That was two months ago. Hermione and the children were not allowed to visit Severus at the prison because it was deemed that he was a threat to society. The only visitor that he was allowed to visit him was Harry Potter since he was an Auror and of course special exception was made for the boy who lived.

Hermione sat in shock as she looked at the paper in front of her. It was a letter from the Ministry of magic stating that if she did not stop trying to prove Severus' innocent the Markton children will be remove from her care because she is to "dearrange to realize the proff in front of her…" Devistated, Hermione ended up crying herself to sleep.

This was how Harry found her as he entered the Snape's Chambers. Severus had been unconcious for two days and the guards at the prison refused to allow him to be transfer to St. Mungo Hospital. Hermione was his last chance. If he could just get Hermione to think of any small detail to help Severus case then there might be a chance to save his life. However, therein lied the problem. Hermione was so stressed out and troubled from the whole fiasco that she couldn't concentraite enough inorder to think of anything. Even looking at her now broke Harry's heart to see with such a troubled espression on her face.

Tapping her gently on the shoulder, Harry waited patiently as Hermione renewed herself with her surroundings. "Harry," she whispered. "What time is it? Is everything alright?" a hint of worry crept into her voice. "Aren't you usually visiting Severus at this time?"

"It's not that late, only a quarter to ten. I actually came to speak to you about Severus." Harry hesitated before continuing. "Three nights ago Severus went to sleep, and has yet woken up. He is in a coma Hermione. The Ministry of Magic refuses to allow us to transfer him to St. Mungo. I fear that it is only a matter of time before we lose him completely."

"How come you are telling me this now? You've always told me that he was okay; a bit on the tired side but okay. What do you mean that there is only a matter of time before losing him? What's going on Harry?!"

**"**Legilimens," Harry felt Hermione gasp at the invasion of her mind, but if he didn't find out the missing link to the puzzle, where Severus was the night of Ron's death, then there was no way of saving him. Looking through the scattered images of Hermione's mind a distinct picture came into view. It was Severus writing a letter to a former potion master asking him to arrange a meeting to produce a plant that he needed to try make the potion complete to give Hermione her independence. Seeing the date on the letter, Harry noticed that it was written shortly before the attack. Turning back to the conversation between Hermione and Severus, Harry noticed that Severus was telling Hermione that he didn't want her to know what he was using in the potion because he wasn't sure if it would work and he didn't want to get her hopes up.

Withdrawing from Hermione's mind, Harry dashed towards Severus' writing desk. Breaking the draw open, Harry ruffled through several of Severus' correspondences, until he reached one that caught his attenation. Scanning it quickly, Harry began to laugh.

"I can't believe it Hermione!" He shouted. "The missing piece was here the entire time. Look!" Harry exclaimed as he passed Hermione the letter that he just read, "He has an allaby. This proves where Severus went when Ron was killed. There is no way possible for him to be in the same place twice. It says here that Severus was to meet Mr. Frobisher at 10:00. It was reported that Severus was seen fighting with Ron at 9:45; and according to witnesses and the filming he did not kill Ron until 10:15. If that is true then there would be no way possible for Severus to get the Arnuebealem plant that he used to make the potion for you. So you see, it couldn't have been Severus who killed Ron but someone poising at him in order to make it look like he did the crime. It's brillient, it all fits in now."

"How can this help Severus though?" Hermione asked as she nibbled on her lip using her front two teeth.

"Easy, this gives the information that there is a possibility that it wasn't Severus who committed the crime. With this information we can get him out on bail enableing us to get Severus the medical attention he needs." Looking at the clock Harry gave a small smile, "It is 5 minutes to ten, I have 5 minutes to catch Kingsley before he stops answering emergency Ministry calls. If I can get to him before that time then there is a chance we can get Severus out of Azkaban tonight. Meet me at the hospital wing in about an hour. I'll hopefully have Severus there with me."

Planting a small kiss on Hermione's brow, Harry dashed from the room.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch. 27

Hermione stood inside the Hospital wing waiting for Harry. Jack, who has been sleeping in the Snape Chamber since Severus arrest willingly agreed to look after the younger children until Hermione was sure that Severus would return. Looking at the clock, Hermione noticed it was nearly two hours since the time that she was supposed to meet Harry. Worring her lip, Hermione, paced the room preying for the best outcome but expecting the worse. Poppy stood behind her desk twiddling her thumbs trying to look calm but failing miserably. Minerva; however, forgo any pretense and showed her worry in all force; she expressed her feeling through muttering about "old idiotic fools" and burst of tears. She continued on this path until a very frustraited Hermione bluntly told her to "Shut up already, we are all nervous!" After that, a pin drop could be heard in the scilence of the room.

However, not long after Hermione's outburst a green flame burst in the fireplace expelling dust and debree all over the room. Standing in the fireplace was Harry carring the battered body of Severus Snape. Hermione finally snapped and lunged herself onto the the men causing the group to fall to the ground. After recovering her wits the Mediwitch decided to finally take control over the situation by first stunning Hermione, and then casted a **Levitation Charm** on Severus sending him to bed so she could examine him. After a lot of muttering, and a multiple wand waving a paper began to print from the tip of Poppy's wand. After examining the results Poppy went to work on her patient. Three hour later, a very exhusted Mediwitch announced the Severus was still very ill but at least out of the danger zone. Taking a breath, Poppy turned to Hemrione and performed the counter course on her enabling her to come to her senses. With Harry's help, Hermione slowly made her way towards Severus before collapsing next to him on the bed. Deciding to give the couple some space, Harry, Poppy and Minerva left the room.

The next morning Severus woke with a heavy wieght upon him. Opening his eyes he noticed that it belonged to his wife. Not knowing how to respond to her presence, Severus closed his eyes and pretended to be still asleep. Hermione saw this and gently rubbed him on the chest hoping to get his attention. After a while, tired of being ignored, Hermione spoke to him "Severus, open your eyes. _Please_."

Severus slowly opened his eyes and looked down at his wife. The pain and sorrow that was there broke Hermione's heart. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions when they came and told me what happened. I realized soon after that what they claimed you did made no sense at all. Will you forgive me?" She was crying now, soaking Severus's hospital robes.

Rubbing her gently on the back Severus whisperd "I will be honest with you, Hermione, I don't know if I can. Not now nor ever. I trusted you and as soon as you were unsure of something you threw my trust back in my face not caring about me at the least. How can I trust you now when you did that to me? I was there when you needed me but when I needed you, you left me as if I was not worth your trouble. You hurt me Hermione; you caused me more pain then anything I have go through in Azkaban. Tell me if it was the other way around what would you do?"

"I don't know what I'd do. I just know that I love you more then life itself. Just try. That is all I am asking. Just try to trust me again; try to love me again. I need you. And even if you don't love me again. Know this, even when I did doubt you I never stopped loving you."

"I will think about it." Severus replied closing his eyes so he would not have to see the pain in the eyes of the person he loves. That was the problem. Even after the way she betrayed him, after the way she hurt him, after the way she distroyed him, he still loved her. He knew that if he let his defenses down again there was a chance she'll hurt her again and he wasn't sure that he would be able to live through that sort of heart break again. Closing his eyes, Severus prayed to Merlin to make him sleep, to forget it all, to take the pain away. Soon after he was answered as he difted off into a dreamless sleep.

………………..

The next morning Severus woke with a grunt, only to find that he was being tackled alive by his children. Michael, the cause of Severus' grunt, was sitting in the middle of Severus' chest, telling Daddy all the things Mommy taught him while "Daddy was away." Looking towards Hermione, Severus gave her a look that showed his gratitude. He was worried how the children will act towards him once they found out what happened. The only child who showed reluctance to see him was Sophie. She stood by the door while the other children gathered around their adoptive father. Severus figured that Hermione was probably not able to keep the news from the oldest two children. Judging by how fast gossip spreads around Hogwarts, there would have been no possible way to prevent Jack and Sophie from finding out what happened. Yet, it still hurt to see the fear in the little girl's eyes; especially knowing that what she feared was himself.

Turning towards the girls Severus tried to bring her into a conversation. "Did Jack teach you any new moves in Chess?"

"No" was the sullen reply.

"That's not true," Jack retorted, "I taught her the new moves that you taught me before you left Dad." Minerva gave Severus a pityful look before she and Poppy dragged Harry into a conversation with Jack about the upcoming Quiddich Match .

Michael and Sarah went on about their excitement of having him back home and Jack added a list of potions and spells that he wanted his father to teach him.

Did you know Dad that all the boys in my year are jelous of me because of all the new spells you taught me before you went away. Rhys Hedlen says that it doesn't count since you arent my real father but I told him that you are my real father to me and that's what counts."

Severus could not hold back an all out smile at that comment. He never felt so proud of anyone in his life. Turning to Hermione he saw her beaming at him in pride. He was finally home. This is where he belonged. With his wife, his children, and his friends.


End file.
